I'll Be Your Lover Too
by aftereve
Summary: Emmett brings his new girlfriend Bella and a few of her friends back to Seattle to meet his friends. Edward ends up falling for Bella, even though she's his best friend's girl. How will this end?
1. First Sight

**I Caught Myself.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: Ok. My first Twilight story. I've always wanted to do one, but without knowing where to start. So here I am. :)**** I will have goodies on my profile so make sure you check there for anything new.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: First Sight. (Remind you of anything? Tehe.)**

**Edward POV:**

"Alice, hurry UP!" I bellowed up the stairs, tapping my foot.

"Wait, Mr. Cranky Pants, I'm putting my makeup on!" she said in her sing-song voice.

"Ugh, Alice, I don't know where this fancy club is, and were supposed to meet Emmett in one hour!" I snapped, checking my watch for the 100th time.

As she sighed, I groaned and plopping onto the couch, rubbing my temples. Jacob went to go sit on the coffee table next to me, looking very good; compared to me. He was wearing a black pinstripe shirt, navy skinny pants and black saddle loafers. Meanwhile, I was wearing a grey stripped shirt that had a black collar with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and black denim shoes. Honestly, I just threw on anything. Alice is the person who takes care of our clothes, and when she picks it out for us, I just smile and nod, whereas Jacob normally gets into an argument with her. So when we go shopping, I make sure Jacob's busy. I'd rather swim the English Channel than go clothing shopping with him _again_.

"So where are we going?" he asked, tapping his knees as if they were drums.

"Something called the Baltic Room … heard of it?" I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah once … someone at work was saying it was one of the best," he said. "Lucky Emmett got us on the list; it's supposed to be really popular."

At that moment, Alice _finally _came down the stairs. She was wearing a purple dress which was all puffy on the bottom. On the back, the straps crossed over, and it had a small bow on the bottom. She was also wearing a pair of really colourful strappy shoes. Women and their fucking shoes, I swear.

Jacob shot up and looked Alice up and down a couple of times. When she realised, she smiled brightly, twirling around. Jacob made a noise with his mouth and said, "I don't think the shoes go, Al."

Her mouth fell to the floor, and I felt an argument coming up. I cleared my throat quickly, saying, "Alice, you look gorgeous, ready to go?"

She turned to me and smiled at me, nodding. "You don't look to bad yourself, Edward." She then turned back to Jacob and flipped him off. He started giggling as I walked to the front door, grabbing my keys on the way out.

As we stood waiting for the lifts, it was Alice's turn to look Jacob up and down. As she did, he tried to hide his wide smile by looking up at the ceiling, and I smirked at his cockiness.

When she finished, Alice stared at Jacob for a while, then said with concern, "Jake, you're wearing too much black."

"Piss off Al," he said, and Alice burst out laughing.

When we got to my Porsche 911, Alice up front and Jacob in the back, I switched on my navigator. I pressed in the address, which Alice read aloud for me from Emmett's text.

"Now whatever you do," I warned, as I turned on my car. "Don't say _anything_. I don't want to get lost."

"Aye aye, captain!" said Jacob cheerfully, saluting me. I shook my head at him, and drove out of the car park.

But we did get lost. Several times, I might add. It was because Jacob kept on pushing Alice's seat. She went crazy because he was annoying her, and I went fucking berserk because his shoes would ruin my leather seats. I mean, this car means a lot to me. My father Carlisle gave it to me as a graduation present, which was pretty fucking cool. So, we were lost. It was especially bad because we were stuck in traffic in the middle of Seattle somewhere, and the navigator began to piss me off after it said "Please turn around" about one million times. So I threw it at Jacob, and it hit him in the balls. Good, I say, because of him now, we were lost and I needed to clean my car, _again_.

"We should ask for directions," Alice said brightly, a bit too brightly for me.

"Oh yeah, from who Alice? The person in the car next to us? I'm sure he would be of great fucking help," I replied sourly.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a knot," she said, frowning at me.

"Well, they wouldn't be in 'a knot' if Mr. Dickhead here didn't ruin my seats," I said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'dickhead'.

Alice sighed and opened her window. The car next to us had their window open also, and was yelling at the cars in front of him to move because it was a green light. "Ugh, excuse me?" Alice said politely but loudly after he finished yelling.

From the look on his face, I could tell that his fucking lid was going to blow off, but when he saw Alice he exhaled, and smiled a little too brightly. "Yes, pretty lady?" he said, crooning a little.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where the Baltic Room is," I yelled out of the window, afraid that the man would come out and abduct Alice. Well, with the look on his face at the moment, you would've thought he was going too as well.

When the man saw my face, he immediately looked sour again, and said gruffly, "Around that corner right there." He pointed to the next left turn. "It's not hard to miss, seeing as the main reason it's packed at the moment is because of that fucking club."

"Thank you so much!" Alice said happily before I could say anything. The man gave Alice a toothy grin and said, "No worries, pretty lady." And he winked.

"Ugh, revolting," she muttered, as I quickly pulled up the automatic windows.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" questioned Jacob.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" I replied. "The man may have been a wanker, but I'd do anything at the moment to get out of this traffic."

So after 10 minutes of horns honking and making sure I don't scratch my paint, we made it up the street. The club was on the corner of this street and another one, and I managed to find a free spot near the park. We crossed the road to become tangled in the large groups of people surrounding the club, waiting in line. Jacob, being the prick he is, nodded and smiled at everyone we walked passed, showing off the fact that we were on the list and that they had to wait. Alice took a chunk of my shirt from behind, dragging herself behind me. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her next to me, putting my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me, bewildered at why I pulled her next to me. I squeezed her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "We wouldn't want to ruin the back of my shirt, now would we?" She smiled at me, giggling like a school girl.

Alice and I have been best friends for ages. We met in primary school, after a few kids were picking on her. I stood up for her, and we've been friends ever since. Everyone thinks that we're dating, because of the way we act, but we're not. But there was one time in high school where we thought we'd try it out. We only got up to step one; making out. But it didn't feel right, so we stopped. It's good to have a friend that's a girl, because she helps me out in situations that no man could.

When we got to the front of the line, we met a large man, with those earpieces and a clipboard with a stack of paper on it.

"If you aint on the list," he grunted. "Go to the back ov the line."

"Oh, don't you worry," Jacob said loudly. "We are _so_ on that list."

Alice and I whipped around to look at him. When Jacob noticed, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "What?"

As I shook my head, the guard said, "If that's so, what's yeh name?"

"Oh shit," Alice exclaimed. "Emmett didn't tell us whose name it was under!"

"Uhhhhh," I stammered. "Try 'Emmett McCarty'."

The man stared at us carefully for a while, before turning to his clipboard. He pushed over a couple of pages until he reached the middle.

"Emmett McCarty aye?" he said, talking more to himself than us. "Already four of them have come … you must be the otha three, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I would say so," I said, wondering how many fucking friends this new girlfriend of Emmett's had.

"Names then," the man asked, a little too pushy for my liking.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is Alice Brandon and this dick over here is Jacob Black," I said, getting annoyed because we were still standing outside where the wind was chilly, and Alice was leaning closer to me for body warmth.

I think the man noticed the annoyance in my voice, and regrettably removed the rope from in front of us. "Have a good night," he said bitterly.

As we walked in, Jacob waved to the people still in the queue. I turned around just in time to see him being flipped off by about 10 people.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"This is the best night _ever_!" Keira squealed, coming over to the spot Jasper and I were standing.

"Why? Because there are a heap of hot guys?" I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Oh don't be so soppy. Just because you're taken and can't have fun like _me_." She twirled around, shaking her head around to the beat of the music, which was a song I've never heard before.

"Oh, Jasper's plenty fun," I said, half-hugging Jasper. He laughed full-heartedly, and then went back to scanning the room.

"Where is the boyfriend, anyway?" Keira asked, looking suspicious.

"He's out searching for his friends," I replied confidently.

"Ooh, I wonder if they're hot," Keira said thoughtfully.

I shook my head at her and looked up at Jasper. He was squinting his eyes across the crowd, as if he was in search for someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, looking over the crowed myself.

"Oh, nothing," he said, taking another swing of his beer. "Just wondering where he is, that's all."

I sighed. "Jasper don't worry, okay? He's just looking for his friends. He hasn't seen them in ages.

"Mhmm," he replied, looking back at the crowd.

"Jasper Whitlock!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm.

He chuckled and pretended to topple over. "Go … have … fun … Bella!" he said, through his chuckles.

"What an excellent point, Jasper!" squealed Keira, pulling on my arm. "Put that beer down, I know you're finished with it. Let's go dance! I love this song!"

I groaned, and let her pull me while "Shake Your Pom Pom" by Missy Elliott blasting from the speakers. She grabbed my hand and pulled our hands up, shaking her hips and head around as we headed to the middle. I thought that I might as well do the same. Then I finally let loose. My little sister always knew how to make me feel better.

Keira was my sister because her father, Phil, married my mother, Renee. She's about the same age as me, but I was born in September and she was born in December. Even though we're not biological sisters, we feel like we are, and we have so many things in common.

Keira began to twirl me in circles and I swayed my hips to the music.

_One minute, two minute, three minute stop! Everybody drop like their hiding from the cops. Ayyo, there will be no fights. Though got a club, we ain't turnin' on the lights. Sally got a big old donkey. Oh yeah  
Missy got a big old donkey. Oh yeah!_

I began to twirl her around as well, and she swayed her hips to the music. She turned me around so our backs were facing each other, and we swayed our hips more and thrashed our heads around. We began to giggle like school girls and turned to face each other again. Keira grabbed my hands and waved them in the air, thrashing her head a bit more. I did the same, giggling the whole time. When the song finished, we both cheered, jumping up and down as best as we could with our heels on. I couldn't believe how fucking puffed out I was.

"Keira babes!" I said, inhaling deeply. "Am I all red in the face?"

She giggled hard-out; making small jumps, and said, "Just a little."

I giggled too, and then said, "I'm going to get a beer. Want one?"

But she was preoccupied. Someone had caught her eye. She continued to stare in their direction, licking her lips. I tried to look at the person too, but I couldn't tell who she was really looking at. "Keira?"

She made a noise with her mouth, fixed her hair with her hands and walked toward that person, leaving me alone in the group of people, now swaying to "I Caught Myself" by Paramore. I turned to look in her direction, but she disappeared. I exhaled slowly, and then made my way to the bar.

It was full of people, getting more drinks or just sitting around. I found myself a spot, which was in front of a man cleaning glasses. He looked up at me and smiled. "What can I get you?"

"A beer please," I said breathlessly. He nodded and then walked over to the fridge and got my drink, popped the lid and handed it over to me. I nodded and chugged quarter of it down. That's when I noticed a pair of eyes was on me.

I turned to look at who it was. I inhaled deeply, taking in his appearance. He. Was. Gorgeous. I looked away quickly. _What are you thinking, Bella? You have a boyfriend!!_ I cleared my throat, and took another sip of my beer. I could feel that his eyes weren't on me anymore, so I slowly turned my head to look at him.

He looked like an angel. He wore a grey shirt with dark pants and shoes, which went with him _beautifully._ I also noticed he had green eyes. I was a total sucker for green eyes. His hair was golden, and was a beautiful mess. He was talking to a short girl, who looked nervous. She was quite pretty, wearing a purple dress and colourful strappy shoes. He whispered in her ear something, and she giggled.

"Go!" he said playfully, and his voice melted me then and there. The girl said "fine" and walked off. Then he looked up at me, not realising that I was staring at him. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. I opened my mouth, and when I realised what I was doing, turned around again, taking another sip of my beer. I heard him chuckle, as he got closer to me.

"A beer please," he said to the man, drumming his fingers on the bar. I looked at him through the corner of my eye, only to realise he was doing the exact same. We both looked away at the same time, and I took another swig of my beer.

I felt his eyes on me again, and I tried not to stare into his beautiful green ones. He took a swig from his own beer, cleared his throat and said, "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a club?"

I whipped my head around to look at him. He was giving me a mock grin, and his eyes were sparkling from the disco lights.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I closed it again. I turned around, with my back facing the bar, took another sip of beer and said as clearly as I could, "I'm not here alone."

"Really now," he said, walking a step closer to me. "Where are all your friends then?"

"Well, ones out dancing her ass off, another I'm not so sure, and another is looking for someone." I turned to look at him. "You?"

"Almost the same as you," he said, as if deep in thought. "One's looking for someone, at least I hope so, and the girl you just saw me with went to go find him." He turned to look at me, and I could feel his eyes really take in my face. I bit my lip at the attention. He inhaled deeply, and looked away, taking another sip of his beer.

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself, from saying something that I should have never thought. Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself, from saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you…_

The lyrics of the song brought me back to real life, after I began to daydream what it would feel like kissing him, as I watched him drink his beer. It only took a mere second, and I could already feel his lips on mine. Lucky they were playing this song, because if not, I would've done something I would probably regret.

He turned to look back at me, staring into my eyes. Everything around me began to slowly fade away; as if I was drifting away on a cloud to Heaven … He pushed a few bits of my hair out of face, which landed there when I was dancing with Keira. I began to open my mouth again, shivering at his touch. I could feel him leaning into me …

Then I was awoken from my dream (_again_, I might add) from someone screaming near the front of the club. We both whipped our heads around to see who disturbed us. It turned out to be a girl sitting on someone's shoulders. I tried to see if it was Keira, but luckily it wasn't. At the same time, I heard him cuss under his breath, and I smirked a little.

"So what brings you here?" I said quickly, as I saw him staring at the girl.

He looked back to me and smiled. "My friend just came back from uni; we came to see him."

I nodded, taking another sip of my now empty bottle. I turned to look at him, as he was licking his lips after taking a swig of his own beer. I was driven out of my fantasies _again_ as the song finished, and everyone around us was cheering. 'She Wants to Move' by N.E.R.D came up, I heard him chuckle.

"You know," he said, mid-laugh. "I don't even know your name yet." He gave me a crooked smile, which I instantly fell in love with. I laughed off my embarrassment, as I was blushing and said, "I know."

We both laughed in unison, and it sounded like a song; the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I put out my hand and said, "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

He took my hand in his and it fit perfectly. "Bella," he said, and I watched his mouth as my name rolled out of his mouth. I sighed, and he gave me his crooked smile again, obviously enjoying me melting in front of him.

"Well, Miss. Swan my name is …"

"Edward fucking Cullen!"

I turned around to see my boyfriend, Emmett emerge from a crowd of people. I instantly felt dread, and thought he saw us, and I quickly let go of his hand. Wait, how did Emmett know his name?

"Emmett!" Edward yelled, giving Emmett a hug. Okay, now this is just getting fucking creepy.

Emmett turned to me, putting his arm over my shoulders. He grinned at me, and I forced a smile on my face. "So E, looks like I don't have to introduce you to my girl!"

* * *

**Edward POV**

I almost choked on the air I was breathing. His girl?

"Y-y-your girl?" I spluttered.

"Yeah!" Emmett said enthusiastically. "This is the gorgeous babe I met at uni in L.A.!"

I faked smiled and nodded my head, looking at Bella. Her eyes were horror stricken. She turned to the bar and demanded, "Another beer, please!"

"Ugh, make that two," I said. When we both got our beers, we chugged them down, almost drinking the whole thing. When my lips left the bottle, two people were coming towards us. One looked like a prissy-boy who looked like he would've been the teacher's pet, and a very solemn looking girl, wearing the brightest thing I've ever seen.

"Aw, look who's here!" Emmett bellowed over the music, putting his other arm over the girl.

"You better have a good reason to have dragged me here," she said sulkily. "I was dancing with a really cute guy."

I snickered, and I felt a punch on my back. I turned around to see Jacob, with Alice right behind him.

"Dude, you better have a good reason to have dragged me here," he said sulkily, like the girl before him. "I was dancing with a really cute chick."

"Jake! Al!" Emmett yelled, letting go of the girls and hugging them both. I smiled, taking another sip of my beer. While I was, I looked over at Bella. She looked ashamed and angry. And I could only think of why she was.

After the bear hugs, I tapped Emmett on the shoulder. "So, are you going to introduce us?"

"Ohh, right, I was just caught up with how hot Alice looks!" Emmett replied, making Alice blush. "Here, we'll go to a 'quiet' corner."

He led us to one of the couches along the club and sat us all down.

"Okay," Emmett said, clearing his throat. "This is Edward, Alice, and Jacob." When he said our names, he pointed to us, and we would give the others a wave or a small smile or a nod. "Now this is Bella, my girl, Keira, Bella's sister and Jasper, Bella's best friend." He pointed to them again, and they did the same to us. Except Bella just stared into my eyes, and I was afraid I would get lost in her warm, chocolate ones, so I looked anywhere but at her.

Jacob cleared his throat. "So I guess since that's settled, I would like to dance with _Keira_ again."

"Wait, you were dancing with her before?" I asked him, and he nodded his head. "Jealous much?"

"No," I said. "It's just a really small world." Then I looked at Bella, who turned out to be still looking at me. She smiled half-heartedly, and I smiled back at her. And like I feared, I got lost into her eyes.

"Does that mean I get to dance with Alice?" Emmett's voice seemed far away at first, but I was glad it took me out of my trance. "I remember that she's a really good dancer." Emmett winked at Alice, and once again made her blush. "Sure," she smiled.

"What about you Jazz?" Emmett asked the prissy-boy. "Wanna dance with me and Al?"

His eyes widened, making Alice blush _again_, and said, "Definitely."

"Ed? You can dance with Bells if you want."

I shook my head quickly. "Nah, I think I'll just sit here."

"Yeah, same," Bella said, and I groaned. Why, why?!

They all got up and went to the dance floor, and then it was just me and Bella, trying to look anywhere but at each other. Then I heard her laughing. "Definitely a small world, isn't it?"

I smiled my crooked smile at her. "Yeah, I know." I tried to change the subject, so I asked her when she met Emmett.

"At one of those dorm parties, you know? He was totally after me all night, but I wasn't interested. It was the beginning of the school year, and I wanted to focus on my studies. He was also in my English class, and we had a seating plan, and guess who I was put next to? Em. I decided that I might as well be nice to him, seeing as we had to do all of our assignments together, and then I grew to like him. From then on we became good friends, and I began to develop feelings for him. After a while, he asked me out, and I said yes. It's been two months now." She said the last bit thoughtfully, and then turned to look at me. "What about you?" she asked, smiling, which made butterflies (yeah I know, which fucking guy gets butterflies? Oh yeah, ones who sit talking with Bella Swan.) flutter around in my stomach. "When did you meet Em?"

I chuckled. "Ever since we were born. He was born a week before me, so we always have our birthday parties at the same time. We were always such good mates."

She smiled again, and began to stare deeply into my eyes once more. I looked back, which made me want to take her then and there, with her black dress flattering her body so well. She must have been thinking the same thing, because she looked away slowly, looking disappointed at herself.

"What's up?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She looked back at me, and sighed. "I just can't believe I flirted with my boyfriend's best friend."

I chuckled, and she looked at me with surprise. "I think I was flirting more with you than you with me."

"Oh, whatever," she said, looking annoyed. "Same thing."

"Look, its nothing big okay, trust me," I said, reaching out and rubbing her arm. She flinched at my touch, and I slowly pulled my hand away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking anywhere but at me.

"Long story," I said, smiling at the memory and finishing my beer.

"Make it shorter then," she said forcefully, and I looked at her, surprised. She shook her head, smiling. She looked up at me and said, "Just to make me feel better."

I nodded. "Well, in high school we dated twins."

Her mouth fell open. "What?!"

I laughed. "Yeah, at the same time too. So basically, we're into the exact same type of girls. So if I said that I flirted with you before I even knew who you were, he would hi-5 me and boast about how lucky he is."

"Yeah but I liked it," she said, blushing at what she said. "Don't tell him."

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled crookedly at her again, just because I wanted to see her sigh like that again.

"That story wasn't very long."

"Oh that was just a summary," I said, smirking. "There's heaps more to the story, but I knew only that bit would make you feel better."

She smiled at me again, and then finished her beer. "It's cool how we can talk like this, after, well, you know."

"Yeah, it is, isn't?"

We both smiled at each other, and were then interrupted by Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Keira coming toward us.

"Bella," Emmett said seriously. "What time did the man say he could keep our luggage?"

"Uh … midnight," Bella replied.

"Well it's already eleven, and it's a bit far from here, so I think we should head off."

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, oblivious to what on Earth they were talking about.

"I'll explain later, E. You came in your car didn't you?"

I nodded. "Good," he replied. "We're going now."

Emmett led us to the door, and we walked over to my car.

"Uhh," Keira began. "How can we all fit?"

"Don't worry gorgeous," Jacob replied. "You can sit on my lap."

I made gagging noises, which Bella laughed at. We clambered into my car, Emmet and Bella squeezing up front, and Alice, Jacob, Jasper and Keira just fitting in the back.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Eighth Avenue Inn," he replied.

"So why are we going to the Eighth Avenue Inn?" I asked as I pulled onto the main road.

"We arrived a day early, but we wanted to meet you guys at the club instead of before, so we stayed at a close motel. They can crash at our place right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But we've gotta share beds."

"Well," Emmett said thoughtfully. "Bella can sleep in my bed with me, Jake and Keira look like they can do that in Jake's room, E, you can sleep with Al, and Jazz, you can with Rose."

"Rose?" Jacob asked. "There's _more_?"

"Rose is one of my good friends," Bella replied. "She's a model, and she's in London at the moment. I think she's coming in tomorrow."

"Yeah, they can sleep in my room," Alice said.

"Cool, that's settled," Emmett said, as we arrived at our destination. "Now, we just need to find out how we're going to fit all of our luggage in the boot."

"Great," I said enthusiastically, and Emmett punched me on the arm.

Half an hour later of squeezing about 5 huge suitcases, we were back on the road. I drived as quick as I could, because of the luggage stuck in my small boot. When we got to our apartment, we sleepily dragged our luggage into the lifts.

When we got to our room, we dragged our luggage into our allocated rooms, quietly said "Night" and closed the doors. I had to carry Alice into our room, because she practically dozed off standing up.

That night I dreamt of Bella Swan. And I had a gut feeling she was doing the same.

* * *

**Phew! There's the first chapter. Please review, because I need feedback. Also, should I vary POV's or should I just keep it with Edward and Bella? Also, what do you want to happen next? I'm sort of trying to make this a story that you guys want to read, with a touch of my imagination ;). Answers to the questions in your reviews will be written here at the bottom, and stay tuned, because this story can seriously go anywhere!**

**x stamie. **


	2. Mixed Feelings

**I Caught Myself.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: So here's Chapter Two! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing the first chapter, and to all the people who put this story on their alerts and favourites. It means so much to me, because it's telling me that I must be doing something right, lolz. Also, someone who reviewed gave me an idea … thanks for that! I'll also try to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it!!**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

I awoke abruptly to the sound of the annoying Nokia ringtone. Then a crash. I practically jumped in my bed and rolled down to the fucking floor, the sheets wrapping around me. I cussed under my breath, and then slowly looked up to see if I woke Alice.

I didn't. She looked like an innocent little child, with her Mickey Mouse pyjamas, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her hair falling over her face. After I untangled myself from the sheets, I put it over Alice and pushed the hair away from her face. I didn't bother trying to go back to sleep, for several reasons. One, was because my back sort of hurt, and I knew I would only get angry if I couldn't fall asleep again, and two, because I didn't want to go back to that dream again, even though I thoroughly enjoyed it.

It was about Bella. Just me and Bella. I guess you could also say my sexual fantasies took the better of me. I wanted to keep dreaming on and on, but there was a spot in my head that just kept on telling me that it wasn't right. This was my _best friend's girlfriend_. I couldn't do that to him.

I walked out of my room, and closed the door quietly. I walked over to the couch and slumped in it, turning on the T.V. Some channel that Jacob was watching last said that it was 5:30 a.m. Great. Just _fucking_ great.

I flicked through the channels, and wasn't surprised that nothing was on. I turned off the T.V. and just sat on the couch for a while. I quickly got up and hit myself on the head for thinking about Bella again. _I don't even know her that well yet_ I thought, trying to make myself stop. _Stop Edward, stop!!_

But I couldn't, could I? There was just something about her that made me think about her so much, my head could explode. I thought that maybe a shower would make me feel better. I tiptoed back into my room and grabbed a random pair of jeans and a black v neck. I saw that my favourite shoes were outside, so I got some socks as well. I threw the shirt and socks on the couch and went into the bathroom.

The shower did make me feel better, sort of. The hot water made my aching back feel better instantly, but it also made me feel a lot of other things. Wanted things. _No, Edward!_ I yelled at myself in my head. _Un_wanted _things, un_wanted_!!_ There was only one way I could make myself feel better, and it wasn't exactly how I wanted to go about things.

I had to do it at least twice to make me feel better.

When I was getting dressed, I had to keep on hitting my head to stop thinking about Bella. Why won't this woman get out of my head?! What was so _special_ about her? I blow dried my hair quickly, and it stuck out at different ends. I thought it looked alright, and the girls seemed to like it. Maybe that's what I needed, a distraction. I wonder if that Rosalie is hot … Ugh, that wasn't the solution. I'm sure banging some random chick wasn't the solution.

So I decided to be a man, and let the chips fall where they may. Also, because my head hurts now after I hit it a few times. I walked out trying to fold my pyjamas.

"I was wondering who else was awake."

"HOLY SH-"

But I couldn't say anymore. A hand was covering my mouth, and the person was giggling. I recognised that giggle, and I felt both happy and annoyed at the same time.

Bella was drowning me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers, biting her lip and a giggle escaping her mouth. I began to laugh as well, and she let go of my face. I sighed, and threw my pyjamas onto the couch, and went to pick up my shirt.

Bella gasped at my half nakedness, and I smirked. Thanks to Emmett, I thought, but then I also remembered that this was his girlfriend. _Keep in control, E._

I quickly put on my shirt, and she cleared her throat. I sat on the top of the couch, pulling on my socks. "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh my phone went off …"

"That was your phone? You need to change your ringtone."

She giggled, and that made me drawn to her even more. She sighed. "Yeah I know, but I never have time. I'll do it now."

She pulled out her Blackberry and pressed a few buttons. "There, done."

"Good." I chuckled. "Oh, and what was that crash?"

"Oh I sort of … knocked Em's clock over or something. I woke up and hit my head on the bed head."

"Ouch. You alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm convinced that I have a bump here on my head somewhere …" She started to rub the top of her head. As she did, I took in her appearance. She was wearing a white singlet top and the shortest fucking shorts I've ever seen. I buried my face in my hands. _Stop, stop, stop!!_

She was also carrying what looked like to be a white shirt with writing on it and some jeans. She had put down some heels with laces next to the bathroom door, and I began to wonder how women could possibly stand wearing them.

"There!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Ssssshhhh!" I said, putting a finger to my mouth. She laughed, bending her knees a little, and I bent down forward, laughing with her. Our laughter was like music; the sweetest music I've ever heard.

She tiptoed over to me finding her bump again. "Here," she said, leaning forward. "Is there a bump there?"

I rubbed her head, and I felt this weird feeling; like an electric current flowing through us. I shivered, and I knew that she could feel it too, because she did as well.

"Yeah, there's a really small bump there," I said, playfully pushing her head forward.

"I knew it!" she said, giggling. I could feel her looking at me when I put my shoes on. "I like your shoes."

"Really? Thanks, they're my favourite." I smiled up at her, and she returned it. "So, who text you so early in the morning that made me wake up?"

"Oh, sorry about that. It was Rose telling me that she'll be here by noon."

"Cool. I'd guess you'd need a car, right?"

"I thought that I might just get a taxi."

I gaped at her. "Don't be fucking silly. I have a car, use it."

"Really? Emmett told me who gave it to you …"

"Nah its fine, just be careful though. I trust you more than, say Jacob, and I only met you yesterday."

I saw her blush, and I licked my lips at the beautiful colour that spread across her face.

"Why's that?"

"Jacob makes a mess of things, even if it wasn't on purpose."

She laughed, and I smiled at her. And then I was lost in her eyes. I could've sat there forever and ever, just staring into her eyes and I would never get bored of it. Bella quickly looked away, and I cleared my throat.

"Uh … are you done with the bathroom?"

"Oh, right yeah."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom, and all I could do was stare. She was like an Angel, floating on water. She shut the door, and I remembered that I needed to clean my car. Fuck.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I woke up, spreading my legs and arms and yawning loudly. Then I remembered that I didn't sleep alone last night, and quickly looked to my right. I sighed with relief that I hadn't hit him. I got up, and slowly walked to the door, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

As I closed the bedroom door, Bella came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a baggy top, which said "Old Paris" in French, dark denim jeans and a pair of heels were next to the door. I suspected they were hers because I didn't own a pair of them, and she seemed to be the only one awake.

"Oh, good morning Alice," she said brightly. I haven't yet talked to Bella before; I was dancing all night with Emmett.

I smiled at her. "Morning to you too, Bella."

She smiled back, walking past me to Emmett's room, holding what seemed to be her pyjamas. I went to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. There were some bacon and eggs, and I thought that that would be a good idea.

I heard Bella coming towards me (she had put her heels on) and I turned around. "Planning on cooking this morning?"

"Oh, possibly," I replied. "I normally do so anyway."

"I thought that maybe we could go out and get some," she said thoughtfully. "Rose texted me this morning and told me her plane lands at noon."

"I don't think that's possible. We only have Edward's car, Jacob's bike and Emmett's jeep. I don't think we'd want to take so many cars."

"Maybe lunch then?"

I smiled at her. "Sounds perfect. Would be even more perfect if the others woke up." She laughed and I joined in. She seemed like a nice girl, and was happy for Emmett.

"Speaking of the others, do you know where Edward is?" I asked her.

"No I don't actually," she said, getting embarrassed for some reason. "I bumped into him before I got into the shower, but I don't know where he is now."

"Hmm, okay," I replied. "Well, never mind, sit down and watch T.V. or something, I'm going to have a shower so I can make breakfast."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Don't worry; you're a guest here, Bella." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I could see us becoming really good friends.

*****

When I got out of the shower, a few others were awake. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Bella under his arm, whilst Jacob and Keira were just emerging from their rooms. Jake was wearing comic book pyjamas, and Keira was wearing a small excuse for pyjamas. I could've worn that through the mall as a top and no one would suspect they were otherwise.

When Jacob saw me walking towards Edward's room to put my pyjamas away, he wolf-whistled. I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. I hated being the centre of attention. And I wasn't wearing anything special either; just a floral singlet with acid wash jeans and black heels with three straps over them.

When I came back out, Jacob was standing where he was before, and Keira was on the couch with her arms crossed, killing us with her stare.

Jake put his arm around my shoulders and whispered into my ear. "You actually look hot today, little Miss Alice." With that, he dropped his arm and grabbed my ass.

I would normally get really pissed at him for doing that, but I didn't, because I surprisingly liked it. I just blushed even more and pushed him away playfully. "Stop lying Jakey."

"I'm not," he said with a wink. I winked back, and walked over to the kitchen. Keira had a sour look on her face.

I heard a door open and close and a few people saying "morning Edward" so I turned around.

"Edward!" I said happily.

"Morning, Alice honey," he said, coming over and kissing my head. He smelt of leather and car polish.

"What were you _doing_ Edward, you smell bad," I said, backing away.

"I was cleaning my car seat, because Jacob 'Dickhead' Black decided he would mess it up."

I heard Jacob chuckle and then the bathroom door close. Another door opened and everyone turned to see who it was.

Jasper came out, wearing nothing but a pair of colourful pyjamas, which had arrows all over it. He didn't seem to mind having all eyes on him. "Morning guys," he said, plopping on a free chair. Everyone replied with a mumble, and I got back to my cooking.

Every few minutes or so, I would take a glance at Jasper. He looked so damn gorgeous, and he had the best body. And let me tell you, I knew a good bod when I saw one, I mean I do live with three other gorgeous men. And then I found myself in a tangle between Jacob and Jasper. I sighed to myself. So many men, so little time.

* * *

**Keira POV**

I couldn't believe it. Wasn't I pretty enough? What was it that Alice had that I didn't? I was about to find out.

When Jacob emerged from the bathroom, I jumped up quickly, eager to speak with him.

Emmett got up at the same time. "Oh," he said, realising I got up too. "Do you want to go first, Keira? I can wait."

"Yeah," said Bella, looking up at me. "We need to go pick up Rose."

"Uh, no it's okay … you go first Emmett … talk … Jacob." Yeah, that's pretty much what just came out of my mouth.

Everyone stared at me befuddled at what I just said. I walked quickly to Jacob's room, Emmett following at a slower pace. When I reached Jacob's room, he was putting his pyjamas on his bed.

"Oh, Keira babes!" he said when he realised I was there. I shut the door behind me so no one else would hear us.

"What's wrong with me, Jacob?" I asked him, waving my arms around in the air.

"What?" he exploded, oblivious as to where I was coming from.

"What is it that Alice has that I haven't got?" I asked, ignoring his question.

I could feel tears beginning to fall from my eyes, and Jacob quickly walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, Keira," he said seriously, looking at me straight in the eyes. "I have no idea where this is coming from, but you're acting as if we're a couple."

My eyes widened. "I am not!"

"You are, honey. Just because we shared the same bed doesn't mean we're together."

I replayed his words in my head again. He was right; I was acting as if we were a couple. I instantly felt embarrassed and hid from him behind my hair.

"Oh, Keira don't be embarrassed, its okay," he said gently, rubbing my arms slowly.

"No … no," I said, trying to push him away. "Shower … Bella … Rose." Yep, that's all that came out of my mouth, _again_.

I walked over to my luggage, and pulled out the first things I saw, which turned out to be a blue dress, wet-looking tights and white strappy heels. I stormed out of the room, just in time to see Emmett, sporting a western shirt and jeans saying, "Your turn Keira Beira."

I sniffled a bit, glad that the man could shower fast, and hid myself behind the bathroom walls.

* * *

**Bella POV**

This could've possibly been the best breakfast I've had … ever.

Alice was the best cook. She knew when to take the eggs out of the pan, and when to flip the bacon over. It was just perfect. The only bad thing out of all of it was that I was squeezed in between Emmett and Edward. We both reached out for the sauce at the same time, and I almost knocked over his glass. We kept flirting, and I was surprised Emmett never realised. He probably thought that we just got along really well. I felt bad about doing this to him, but I honestly just couldn't help myself.

Keira didn't seem too happy this morning either. I kept on looking over at her, asking her with my eyes what was wrong. She'd just go back to quickly eating her food, and disappeared quickly from the table and locked herself in the bathroom.

When breakfast was over, I insisted on helping Alice clean up.

"Bella, you're a guest here!" she said happily. "Edward always helps me anyway, so don't worry."

Edward gave me his crooked smile, and all I could do was sigh and bite my lip.

As he walked over to the sink, I decided to make an announcement. "So, does everyone want to go out for lunch today?"

"Sounds great babe!" exclaimed Emmett, hugging me and kissing me on the lips. His lips were soft as always, and I had to control myself. He began to kiss down my neck and I had to hit him to stop.

"EM!" I squealed as he tickled me. I saw Edward looking, but as soon as I looked at him, he went back to washing the dishes.

"So where do you want to go?" Alice said, bouncing from down the kitchen steps.

"I'm not so sure. I was searching before, and there's a really nice Italian place down on Pine Street, how about that?"

"Sounds good, Bells," said Jasper, plonking himself onto the couch, rubbing his stomach. "I love Italian."

"Cool! I'll call them now and book."

After I booked, Keira emerged from the bathroom, putting on a brave face. I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "What's up sis?" I whispered, so no one else would hear.

"In the car," she whispered back, and I nodded.

"Guys, were off to pick up Rose now," I said, and everyone said their goodbyes.

"Oh, Bella, wait!" Alice yelled, and I turned around. "What's this place were going to?"

"Right, forgot, sorry. It's called 'Il Fornaio‎' and the booking is at 2pm."

I almost left when I remembered that you needed keys to drive a car.

"Oh, and Edward?"

Edward's head popped up from between Alice and Emmett on the couch.

"I need your keys."

"Ah, right." He got up and walked over to us, sticking a hand in his jeans pocket. He handed me the keys, and I took them from him, our skin touching. I felt that electric current again, and we both shivered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks again."

"No worries." He winked and smiled his crooked smile. I bit my lip again out of habit, and I could see Keira watching me.

"Laters!" we both said, and everyone waved to us.

The lift ride was quiet. Keira just kept on staring at me weirdly, and I tried my best to avoid her gaze.

When we were in Edward's car and on the main road, I beat Keira to the chase. "What's up, little sis?"

She looked disappointed that I beat her, but she told me anyway. "I've made a fool of myself."

"How?"

"Long story."

"It's a long trip to the airport," I said with a smirk.

She looked over at me and sighed. "Fine. I got worked up at Jacob because he was flirting with Alice. Ugh, I just made myself look like a fool!"

"But _how_?! This isn't like you."

"I know … When Emmett went to have his shower, I went to talk to Jacob. I asked him what was wrong with me and what Alice had that I didn't."

"Oh wow Keira; I know what you mean now."

She shot me an evil glare. "Uhh, continue." I said quickly.

She sighed and went on. "He then went up to me and said that I was acting like we were a couple. I denied it at first but after a while I actually swallowed what he was saying and he was right; I was acting like we were a couple."

Since we were at a traffic light, I put my hand on her shoulder and began to rub it soothingly until the lights turned green. Edward's car was fast, if I don't say so myself.

"At first I felt like a complete idiot," she continued. "Then after the shower and eating breakfast … I realised why. It's because I'm not use to people reacting to me like this."

"Like what, dear?"

"Like … not being with me instantly. I don't know how to explain it." She exhaled, and I waited.

"Jacob seemed really into me last night. And I really, really like him Bella. No joke. And I guess I'm sort of surprised that he isn't interested."

"Don't be silly Keira," I said, exhaling. "I'm sure he was … and still _is_. But he's known Alice for ages, and he's probably liked her for ages as well. Maybe he's suddenly had some sort of epiphany to start flirting with her or something, or maybe they've been doing it for a long time. I don't know. I think you should talk to him."

I could tell from my peripheral vision that her jaw just dropped to the floor. "Talk to him!" she screeched. "And make a fool out of myself _more_? No way."

"Keira," I said seriously. "If you don't talk to him he won't understand what you meant. Just tell him that you thought that he was in to you and that seeing him flirting with someone else gave you mixed signals. Then he'll understand and explain the situation to you."

She took in my words and nodded. "You're right. I need to suck it up and talk to him."

"That's my little sis," I replied, winking at her.

When had just got on the 509, it was my turn to be interrogated.

"So … what's this with you and Edward?"

"W-w-what?" I stammered. Shit, was it that obvious?

"You know what I mean _Isabella_. You have the hots for him!"

"I do not!" I blurted out before thinking.

"Oh yes you do, and I so don't blame you. He is smoking!" She giggled like a school girl.

I shot her a pointed glare. "I so do not, and I have a boyfriend remember? Emmett! Which so happened to be Edward's best friend!"

"Blah blah blah. Bella, I'm your sister. You can tell meee."

I ran my tongue over my teeth, refusing to say another word.

"Fine, I'm just going to ask you questions, and you just have to nod or shake your head. Okay, do you think he's hot?"

Oh, what the hell. She was my sister after all. I nodded slowly, and Keira roared with laughter.

"I so knew it!! Okay, now tell me what's going on with you two."

"That's not a yes or no question," I said, still trying to avoid these questions.

"Ugh who cares? You're talking now … so tell me, please!"

I sighed. "Fine!" Keira giggled, and I pointed at her, keeping my eyes on the road. "But, no laughing."

I could see her cross her heart in my peripheral vision.

I cleared my throat. "Well, last night after you dogged me in the middle of the dance floor for _Jacob_, I went to go and get a drink. Edward was there, and he was talking to Alice. I couldn't stop looking at him because he was so fucking gorgeous, but I kept on controlling myself because of Emmett. He came up to me and started talking, and then we were flirting. He asked for my name, and I told him. It was obvious that Emmett hadn't told him our names yet because he didn't seem to care. Then Emmett came along and introduced us. Oh Keira, I felt so ashamed! How could I do that to Emmett?"

I think I said that all in a rush because Keira took a while to answer me. "I think it's perfectly natural."

"Wha … how can you think that it's _natural_?! It's practically _cheating_!"

"Oh don't be silly Bells. Just because you think a guy's hot doesn't mean you're cheating on Emmett."

"But we flirt _all the time_. I just feel so guilty about it."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just listen, okay? Don't worry about it." I opened my mouth to say something, but she put a hand up, and I closed it. "Just let it pass. You'll get over it, maybe. I don't know. Just let whatever might happen, happen. Alright?"

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking in her words. "Okay," I replied, as I turned into the airport parking.

She grinned, obviously happy that she'd given me advice, because it was always me giving her the advice.

We walked into the airport and searched the schedule. It said that Rose's plane had already landed, and that they should be at gate S10. When we got to the gate, people were already emerging. About 15 minutes later, we saw a familiar blonde head bobbing down towards us, with a trolley holding two large suitcases in tow.

"Bella! Keira!" Rosalie squealed, capturing us in a bear hug. When she let us go, I clicked my tongue.

"Honestly, Rose, even on a plane you look like you're about to walk down a runway."

She was wearing a low neck blue top that was sort of baggy like mine, but was tight at the sides. She also wore grey short jeans, red flats and had a black bag with white straps on her arm.

She giggled. "You don't look too bad yourself, Bella."

Keira cleared her throat. "Oh, and you too Keira Beira." Rosalie said, squeezing one of Keira's cheeks.

"Come on, let's get out of here. It's already one and we have to meet the others at two."

On the way back to the car, Rosalie went on and on about her trip and her fashion shows. Her stories were always quite interesting, but today I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about what Keira said earlier about it not being that bad that I flirt with Edward. I wasn't too sure about it, but I would take her advice; I was going to let whatever might happen, happen. I felt quite glad that I came to that conclusion, and by the time we got into the car and was back on the freeway, I was my chatty self again.

"So tell me about everyone. I'm so nervous! Out of all of them, I've only met you two," Rosalie said after her story.

"That's because you're always modelling Rose," Keira noted. We all laughed in unison, which reminded me of high school.

"Well, there's Emmett …"

"Oh, that's your boyfriend, right Bella?"

"Yup. Now there's also Jasper … you've met him once or twice. He's like my best friend from uni."

"Oh yeah, hmmm, he was kinda cute."

I laughed. "Now with Emmett's friends … there's Edward, who is Emmett's best friend, Alice who is Edward's best friend and Jacob, who is just everyone's friend. Oh, and Keira has the hots for him."

Rosalie laughed, and Keira opened her mouth. I knew she was going to say something about Edward, so I was about to say something else, but Rosalie cut me to the chase.

"So where are we going? The apartment?"

"Nah, I booked us at an Italian restaurant for lunch."

"Mmmm, I love Italian." Rose made a slurping noise, and we all laughed.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

At around one-thirty, we all clambered into Emmett's jeep. Emmett and Edward up front, me, Alice and Jasper up the back. I took the opportunity of sitting next to Alice and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I took it that she liked my attention. I smiled at myself.

Edward set up his navigator and I flinched. "Woah, E, make sure you don't throw that at me again."

Edward chuckled, turning around and looking at me. "Well, if you didn't get on my nerves, I wouldn't have."

I tossed aside the matter with my hand, and he shook his head.

Emmett revved up the engine. "Oh, how I've missed you!" he roared, and we all laughed. Emmett was in love with his jeep, and when he left, he made sure Edward looked after it. He really did, because whenever I went near it he would either yell at me or hit my head. Even though Edward and I mainly fight, we're still pretty good buddies.

The trip wasn't that long, and I spent most of it tickling Alice. I swear, she is the cutest. I've liked Alice for ages now, and we always flirt. I know she enjoys it as much as I do. I could feel Jasper edging away from me, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun with Alice.

When we arrived at 'Il Fornaio', Edward's Porsche was already there. Bella, Keira, and a hot blonde girl who I suspected was Rosalie, were standing by the car. When Keira saw me, she quickly looked at Bella, and she nodded at her, sort of as an encouragement. Fuck, what was going on?

We all got out of the car at the same time and made a small squashed up circle around the Porsche.

"Uh, maybe we should go inside first," said Bella. "We're blocking the path."

I still had my arm around Alice, and Keira looked uncomfortable. Bella noticed, and took Keira's arm and whispered something into her ear. We all crossed the road at the same time and Alice grabbed hold of my hand.

When we reached the other side of the road, Keira tugged on my arm and said, "Can we talk?"

I looked over at Alice and let go of her hand. "Save me a seat, babe."

"Will do," she said, winking. She turned and walked off with the others, so it was then just me and Keira.

"What's up?" I asked her, trying to catch her avoiding gaze.

"About this morning …" she began, but I put a finger to her lips to shut her up.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"No, Jacob you don't understand. I have to say this. It'll make me feel better."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Okay, shoot."

She took a deep breath. "This morning I was upset that you flirted with Alice because I really like you. And I thought that you liked me too, and when you did that, I got mixed signals, so I was hurt. I'm sorry if I made you feel that I was just some needy bitch, but I honestly like you, a lot." She exhaled, and looked up at me.

"Oh, fuck man. I should be sorry. It's just that …" I looked through the restaurant window, and saw Alice. She had a hand on a chair, and I knew that she was saving it for me. "I really like Alice. And I have for ages. And don't get me wrong, I like you too, but what I feel for Alice is stronger. Okay?"

"Yeah, I knew it would be something like that," she replied with a smile.

I smiled back. "Cool, so are we friends?"

"Absolutely."

I grinned like a mad man and gave her my arm. She took it, giggling, and made our way into the restaurant.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I think we made the most noise in the restaurant. I was seated between Bella and her friend Rosalie, whom I have to admit, is pretty hot.

"Okay Rose, this is Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jacob and Jasper," Bella said, pointing at each of us.

She smiled at all of us and said, "Nice to meet you all!"

We all received menus and decided what we wanted to eat. It seemed everyone decided what they wanted really quickly, so I called a waiter.

"What would you all like today?" he asked politely.

"Penne pasta with prosciutto, spinach and taleggio, for me please," I said.

"Oh, make that two," said Keira.

"I'll have the roasted chat potato salad with bacon, chestnuts and wholegrain mustard dressing thanks," said Bella.

Edward sighed. "Me too." I then heard him whisper in Bella's ear "you stole my meal." She then giggled, and I was glad that they got along so well.

"A traditional meat lasagne with salad for me thanks," said Jasper.

"Oh, me as well," Rosalie said, and I saw her give him a wink.

"Why is everyone choosing the same things?" I roared, and everyone laughed, even the waiter.

"A cannelloni of ricotta and spinach with Napoli sauce and salad please," said Alice.

"And I'll have the orecchiette with olive, ricotta, pine nut and sage," Jacob said.

"Wonderful," said the waiter, and walked off.

"How come everyone chose the same things?" I asked, and a few people giggled.

"Well, there wasn't much to choose from," said Rosalie. "Most of the stuff was for dinner."

"Yeah sorry about that guys, if I knew …"

But about everyone bombarded Bella with things like "don't worry!" and "its okay this place looks wonderful!"

She laughed and nodded, "okay, okay, I get it." And we all laughed.

"So, how was your trip, Rose?" I asked her.

"Oh it was fabulous!" she said, grinning.

As she talked about walking down runways and meeting famous designers, I kept feeling an attraction towards her, and I'm not so sure why. I kept on feeling Bella's hands running up and down my arm and that made me realise that I had a girlfriend. And a gorgeous one too. How could I think about someone else like that? Especially her best friend … But I simply couldn't help myself. There was this draw I had to Rosalie that I couldn't control. I don't know what it was about her, she just seemed so attractive to me.

The food then arrived and everyone dug in. As we began eating, Rosalie continued her story through mouthfuls of lasagne. People shared some of their pasta and exclaimed how delicious the food was, and Bella blushed that beautiful colour when we praised her for the place she picked. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Bella, but I also felt this strong connection towards Rose. I decided to think nothing of it, and focus on Bella. She was my girlfriend after all, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her feelings.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

We left the restaurant at about four-thirty. We were all positively stuffed, and we laughed like maniacs as we crossed the road. This time, I got into Emmett's jeep with Bella and Jasper. Edward took his car, and Alice, Jacob and Keira followed.

I couldn't believe how friendly we all were to each other, and I had only met them all today and everyone else met each other yesterday. But I already made my judgement on everyone.

Edward seemed like a nice guy, and was pretty hot. He also seemed like one of those players I see at fashion shows sometimes. He kept on going from Bella to Alice, flirting as he went along. I'm not so sure why Bella let him do it, seeing as she's with Emmett, and Bella even said that he and Alice were good friends. I'm confused already.

Emmett also seems like a nice guy. And he's gorgeous. I couldn't believe how lucky Bella is. Whenever he talked to me or I talked to him, I always felt this sort of attraction, but I pushed that away because 1. he was Bella's boyfriend and 2. he _so_ doesn't seem my type.

As for Jasper, he was quite the cutie. I couldn't find any flaws in him, because he was just so damn nice. I flirted with him a couple of times during lunch, and when I found out I would be sharing a bed with him, I flirted even more, winking at him a lot. He seemed to like it, and was instantly glad Bella went to uni and met him. Thank the heavens for giving us this Angel!

Jacob was also quite the hottie, but when I found out he liked sports, I quickly changed the subject. Boys who like sports are yuck. They always sit around and watch sport and do nothing else and only care about sport. I don't know what Alice sees in him though, because she was practically all over him the whole time. Maybe it's because they've known each other for a long time, and she knows him really well. I don't know. I wouldn't mingle with someone who liked sport though. Ew.

When we got to the apartment, Jasper the cutie helped me pull up my luggage and put it in our room.

"Thanks hun," I said winking and kissing him on the cheek.

"No worries," he replied, winding and arm around my waist.

We went to go sit down in the living room with the others. Alice had got us some wine and we drank the whole bottle in a few hours. We just sat around and talked about the most random things. I can't even remember what we did in fact talk about; I think I drank too much wine.

After, we all watched 'Godzilla'. Some of the boys kept on commenting on how mad the effects were, and we girls kept on screaming, with the guys laughing at us.

After we finished the movie, we couldn't believe that it was already 10pm. We all said our goodnights and went into our rooms. When we were both in bed, I cuddled up to Jasper, and he returned it. I could already tell that this was going to be a good stay.

* * *

**So that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm thinking of doing a sort of truth or dare, so we can get to know each character better. So what do you want to know about each character? Just P.M me and I'll fit it in somewhere.**

**Also, like I asked last chapter, what do you want to happen next? I want it to be something you guys are interested in reading …**

**I think it's funny how Rosalie makes assumptions of everyone, when they're the total opposite. *sighs* God love her.**

**Oh and don't forget to check out the goodies on my profile. If you're not so sure about what everyone was wearing this chapter, it's there and the restaurant is there too. I try to make every place they visit real. And Emmett's Jeep is there too.**

**Please review, because reviews are like catching Edward topless walking out of the bathroom ;)**

**  
x stamie .**


	3. Confused Thoughts

**I Caught Myself.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: So it's been a while and I am really sorry about that. I've been sick, and I've also had to catch up on a ton of work and do like gazillions of assignments which for some reason seem to be due at the exact same time. Thanks to everyone for the TOD ideas! I will definitely use them … soon aha. The funny thing is that I was listening to "All I See is You" by Kylie Minogue a few (and I mean **_**a few**_**) nights ago and I just got a really, really good idea for this chapter, so I'm saving the truth or dare for next chapter, I PROMISE. Now, here's chapter three! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three – Confused Thoughts.**

**Bella POV**

Five more minutes, _please_!

I awoke with a start, as Emmett rolled over and started to snore in my face. I used to think that it was adorable, but in your face? Not so much.

I pushed his face away, which just flopped back to its original position and I groaned. Can't I sleep for a little longer? I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep here, so I started to get up, hopeful that someone was already awake and I could climb into their bed.

As I sat up, I was pulled down by the bottom of my pyjama singlet and then almost crushed by Emmett's weight.

"Where were you going, miss?" he said teasingly, tickling me in my weak spot.

I giggled like a child. "No where! No where!"

"Good," he said, starting to peck me repeatedly on my cheek. "I like you where you are."

He started to kiss down my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, enjoying the feeling. I couldn't believe how lucky I was at this moment. A ton of girls wanted to date Emmett back in uni, but he picked me. Out of all people, _me_! I sighed at the thought, and I felt Emmett grin against my neck.

He kissed his way down to my collar bone, and started to kiss there. It felt ticklish so I started laughing. I felt Emmett's breath against my chest as he blew out, and I began to squirm as his breath touched the skin he just kissed.

He looked up at me, still giggling like a maniac and he smiled, gently caressing my stomach. "What are you laughing at?"

"It was just ticklish there, that's all," I said, and added teasingly, "and my mouth is up here, silly."

"Sorry Bella, but I was mesmerized by the rest of your body."

I could feel myself beginning to blush. I bit my lip as Emmett began to stroke my cheek. "I love that colour on you."

I blushed harder and he laughed under his breath. He put himself fully on top of me, and leaned down to kiss me. His lips were so soft, and he knew how to work his around mine. He slowly put his tongue into my mouth and the kiss deepened. His hand slowly went up my singlet top, and I sighed. Our kissing quickened its pace, and soon we were out of breath. Emmett was the one to pull away, panting like he just ran a marathon. He grinned at me devilry, and I couldn't help but return it. He rolled over me carefully and pulled me towards him in an embrace.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I'm so glad you came here with me, Bella. It means so much to me."

I smiled into his chest. "I'm glad I came too. I'd go anywhere with you." And I meant it.

He chuckled lightly. "You mean so much to me, Bella."

I bit my lip at his remark, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. "No one has ever said that to me before."

"I'm glad I was your first."

And we just lay there in silence. I didn't know how long we were there for, but it didn't feel weird in any way, just lying there. He was so comfortable, and I just traced light circles on his stomach. He rubbed my arms. I loved these moments that I had with Emmett, where we could just do nothing but when we did it was just so special to us.

And then we were interrupted by a large bang on the wall.

We both jumped up, and looked at each other. We started to laugh, and Emmett gave me a quick kiss and a hug. God, he was so warm. I looked over at the clock, and it said that it was 8:30.

"Holy shit Emmett!" I said, pulling back and looking at him. "It's almost nine!"

Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry babe, we normally sleep in."

I nodded and we both hopped off the bed, and walked out. And I saw something I just didn't feel like seeing at the moment.

But I did anyway. Edward strutted out of his room, wearing only dark jeans and grey chucks. Did I always have to encounter him in the morning, _shirtless_?? He had a white shirt in his hands, and it looked like he was about to put it on. But even though I didn't want to, I gasped and bit my lip at the sight of him, and I swear I saw him smirk.

"Edward!" chorused Emmett, slapping Edward on the back and coming back to me to put his arm around me.

"Morning Em," Edward smiled, and he looked over to me. "Morning Bella."

I smiled. "Morning Edward."

And then we just stood there; two of the most appealing men to me at this point in time with their shirts off, and I felt really sick in the stomach. Why did Edward have this effect over me? I just had a great moment with Emmett … and Edward came along to spoil it. And Edward looked so good. I started to imagine me kissing down his body and going further … _stop it Bella, stop it!!_

Edward hastily put his shirt on and Emmett went to go and turn on the T.V. We both stood in front of the bedroom doors in an awkward silence.

"Are you done with the bathroom?" I asked just a little too fast.

"Uh … yeah, sorry."

"Thanks," I smiled.

I rushed back into the room and grabbed the first thing I saw. Then I practically ran to the bathroom. My head hurt. I didn't want to feel this way, but I couldn't help it. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Edward slumped next to me as I changed the channel to American football.

"Hey, dude, what was that noise that came from your room?" I asked him.

"Oh, that was me. I banged my foot on the wall because I was looking for a shirt, and it was dark. I practically pissed Alice off."

I laughed. "Is Bella in the bathroom?"

He suddenly looked unsettled. "Uh, yeah."

"Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I gave him that look I always gave him when I knew that someone was hiding something from me.

"I-I'm just wondering if Alice is pissed at me or not."

I exhaled, relieved that it wasn't what I thought. "Dude, you're like her brother. She'll forgive you."

He nodded, his obviously elsewhere. I flicked the channel nostalgically. A door opened and giggles escaped from someone's mouth. Both Edward and I turned our heads.

Rosalie pranced out of Jasper's room, wearing a really short, pink nightgown. I gasped at the sight of her … her hair bouncing when she walked … how her pyjamas fit her body perfectly, showing off those gorgeous curves of hers …

_What the fuck, Emmett? You're. With. Bella. Snap out of it!!_

And just to make this moment even worse, Bella came out of the bathroom, sporting the shirt I bought with her back in L.A., and a pair of jeans and a belt. She looked absolutely gorgeous, as per usual. Then Rosalie came into my vision, giving Bella an embrace, squealing "Good Morning!"

Oh, how my day couldn't get any worse?

Jasper came and sat down on the recliner, trying to hide an evident grin. He nodded to us, and we nodded back. Then Rosalie came and sat on Jasper's lap, giggling as he began to tickle her. Bella came to sit next to me to make matters worse. Edward began to shuffle away from me, and I raised an eyebrow. He tried not to notice, but I know he did.

"Someone's gotten friendly," Bella said casually.

"Yeah," said Jasper. "She's such a tease."

Wow, the quiet guy spoke. Sure, he's Bella's best friend, but from what I noticed, he just sat in the corner and said nothing.

Rosalie giggled again. "Don't be silly, Jazzy, you are!"

Then they started doing the stupid "no you are!" cheesy couple thing. I could vomit. For some reason, I couldn't stand seeing Rosalie with Jasper. I would normally care if they started doing mushy stuff or having dry sex on the chair I normally sat on, but this wasn't it. I felt … jealous. And I couldn't believe it. I was with Bella! I was practically falling in love her, too. But Rosalie seemed so, I don't know, appealing to me. I tried to shake this feeling of by pulling Bella closer to me, but that made me feel worse. I needed to get out of here.

After the loved up couple stopped eating each other, Rosalie knelt down in front of Bella. "Bells, I need your help."

She looked horror stricken at first, obviously thinking what I was but Rosalie quickly brushed that off, saying "No, not that!"

Bella sighed a sigh of relief. "What is it then?"

"I need you to help me to pick out something to wear."

Bella's mouth practically fell to the floor. "What? You're a model, Rose. I'm sure you could do that yourself … like you normally do."

"Bella," Rosalie said a little more forceful. "Please?"

Bella looked defeated. "Fine."

Rosalie clapped her hands in excitement, and practically dragged Bella off into Jasper's room.

Then it was just us guys, sitting quietly, trying to focus somewhere other than each other.

Then quiet guy said something. "Isn't she wonderful?"

He was looking over at his bedroom door, and both me and Edward exchanged glances.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I said quickly. To change the subject, I turned to Edward. "So you and Bella are getting along quiet well."

Edward's face went … pale? I watched him become uncomfortable. "You are right?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh … yeah sure. She's a great girl."

"Yeah, she is." Quiet boy, I don't recall you being in this conversation.

To be polite, I turned over to him. "So, how did you and Bella meet? You always sit in the corner and say nothing, and I'm just too occupied with Bella, I forget." I smirked.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but answered my question anyway. "On the first day of high school. We were put next to each other in all the classes we had together. We thought it was sort of like fate, so we got to know each other. And the rest his history." He sighed, and went on. "Bella's like a sister to me. I would never let anyone hurt her." Then he eyed me strangely, and I backed away on the sofa, even though we were plenty apart already.

"That's like me and Alice," Edward said quickly, noticing Jasper's evil glare.

I saw Jasper smile and nod at Edward out of the corner of my eye, because I was trying to look anywhere but at him.

Then Bella and Rosalie came out of their room, giggling. We all turned around, just in time to see Keira and Jacob came out of their room. They seemed to try to avoid each other, in my opinion. I wondered what happened. They seemed to have gotten along really well a few days ago. Hm. Things change fast**.**

**

* * *

****Alice POV**

I rolled over onto my stomach, groaning. I didn't feel like waking up, but everyone was up and I was the breakfast lady. I sighed, getting up slowly and walking towards to the door. I opened the door to a really strange sight.

Rosalie and Jasper, the most unlikely couple in my eyes, were fooling around on the couch Emmett usually sat on. I tried not to throw up, turning to look at Edward and Bella, sitting on the couch. They were sitting quite close, but they seemed like they were avoiding each other. I was too confused.

I walked over to the couch, and leant over Edward, so he saw me upside down. He chuckled. "Morning Al."

"Morning!" I said cheerfully. I looked over at the others. "Morning you guys."

Bella smiled and replied, whereas Jasper was pre-occupied with Rosalie's hair and Rosalie with his chest. I made a face, and Bella said, "Never mind them."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not." Then I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. It was the feeling I got when I lied. I don't normally lie, and I hated it. I guess you could say that I was sort of allergic to saying lies. So I always got this feeling when I lied. Except this time, I didn't even know that I was lying. Was I lying about not worrying about Jasper and Rosalie?

My thoughts were cut short when I felt arms wrap around my small waist, and I smelt that familiar smell that I loved, which was a mixture of cigarettes and that Calvin Klien CKIN2 cologne.

"Good Morning Jakey," I said, rubbing his back.

"Morning Allie," he replied.

I heard a gagging noise, and saw Keira, slumping into one of the single chairs. I smiled at her, but she just glared back. Did she fall of the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?

As I got up and gave Jacob a big hug, Emmett strutted out of the bathroom, sporting a black shirt with a colourful hem, blue jeans and red shoes. "Morning Alice!" he beamed at me.

I let go off Jacob and walked over to Emmett, where Jacob followed. I smiled at Emmett. "You done? I need to make brekkie."

"God Alice, don't worry! We – as in me, Bella and Edward because those love birds are off in the clouds – have decided to eat breakfast at McDonalds."

I blew a raspberry. "Honestly Emmett, I don't mind."

"But we do Alice."

"Yeah," Jacob put in. "You do so much, have a break baby."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

Jacob and Emmett high-fived each other and Emmett went to sit next to Bella. I would've thought that she would ease up, now that he was next to her, but she just tensed up even more; I could feel it.

"What's up, babe?" Jacob asked me, following my stare.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled. "Man Keira gives some pretty deadly evils."

Jacob looked over at Keira. "Don't worry. She'll get over it. In the mean time, I'm going for a shower. Is the bathroom free?"

"Y-y-yeah, sure!" Jasper giggled, because Rosalie was tickling him.

I made gagging noises, which Jacob laughed his sexy laugh to, gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off into his room.

I stood there alone for a moment, and out of all people I could look at, I found myself staring at Jasper … and Rosalie. Their lovey-dovey-ness gave me the creeps, quite literally, and I don't know why. I felt … jealous of Rose. Jasper all over her, giving her hugs and tickling her … I seriously wanted to be in her position. Then Jacob came out of his room and gave me his dreamy smile and that made my stomach churn. What was going on?

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Being tickled by a really hot guy makes you want to piss … badly. Because it makes you laugh so hard. And not care about anyone else. Just him. Why? Because he's hot.

After Jacob got out of the bathroom, I ran towards it. I had my clothes ready with me so I had a shower at the same time. Bella and I picked out a red singlet with blue jeans, blue wedges and a head scarf.

As I got out, jasper was leaning against the bathroom wall. When he saw me, he smirked. "Hey there, sexy."

"Hey there gorgeous," I replied, winking.

He chuckled. "You done?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

He walked into the bathroom, and before I knew it, I was alone. It felt weird not being around Jasper, because he was the only one I have been talking too lately. I decided to go down to where everyone else was sitting, and blend in.

I sat down where Jasper and I sat before, and all eyes were on me.

"I like what you're wearing," Keira said, not really looking at me, but at Jacob and Alice.

"Thanks, Keirs. Bella picked it out," I replied in mock tone.

Bella blew a raspberry and we all laughed.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Jacob, twirling Alice's hair around his finger.

We all sat in silence. Then Emmet randomly picked up a ball from the floor. "Who's up for a game of footy?"

I groaned. _Typical._

All the guys seemed into it, but we girls looked sulky. "What's wrong ladies?" asked Emmett.

"Is that a trick question?" I snapped, and weirdly regretting it afterwards.

Emmett still looked confused. Alice shook her head. "Em, look at what I'm wearing! Look at what Rose's wearing! I'm not so sure what Keira is going to wear but the only girl who is fit to play is Bella but she doesn't seem interested."

Emmett stared at her for a while. "Well, that's now your problem. We're playing footy; you find something to entertain yourselves."

I gasped in excitement. "Let's go shopping!"

The girls seemed excited, but not so much for Keira. She just stared at Alice through the corner of her eye, evilly.

"Glad that's settled," said Edward. "Where are we going?"

"I heard there's a really good shopping centre around here. It's called …" I started racking through my purse, looking for a little piece of paper.

"Pacific Place."

"There's a park near there," said Jacob.

"_And_ a McDonalds," Alice interjected. They high-fived each other, grinning.

Then Jasper came out of the bathroom, looking hot in a Rolling Stones shirt, blue jeans and light blue chucks. God, he was so hot.

"Jazz!" Emmett yelled, turning around on the sofa and kneeling. "Up for a game of footy?"

Jasper smiled. "Yeah, sure."

As Jasper started to walk towards me, everything went slow. I wasn't looking at Jasper. I was looking at Emmett, and how gorgeous he looked. What he wore flattered his body so well, and that sounds weird when you're talking about a guy, but that tight black shirt made it look like he wasn't wearing one, because it fit around him so perfectly. As I started to lick my lips, Jasper was in front of me, and my fascination over Emmett ended. And it only lasted a few seconds.

Jasper sat on the arm rest of the chair, as Keira went into the bathroom. I don't know why it happened. Why did I see Emmett like that? I was in sync with Jasper, not Emmett. Emmett was with Bella. But as I rolled those words around my head, they didn't seem right. My head began to throb slowly, and I decided to leave the subject. I made myself feel better by hugging Jasper. He felt so warm and cuddly. But I already knew that whatever I do, I will not get those thoughts out of my head**.**

**

* * *

****Jacob POV**

After Keira got out of the shower, we all went down to the garage together and got into cars. Emmett, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep and the rest of us in Edward's tiny car. We headed towards the 3rd Avenue Mc Donalds. Alice still seemed pretty uncomfortable with the fact that she wasn't cooking, but as soon as we stepped into the restaurant, her fears were averted.

"Are we still intime for breakfast? Oh good. Great, now I don't know what to get. Pancakes? A McMuffin? Oh God, I don't know. It smells so nice … I could eat everything here …"

I chuckled at her ranting and bought her a McMuffin meal, which was what almost everyone else got.

It was hard to find a table that would fit all eight of us, so we sat at two double tables. Me, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie on one, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Keira on another. We all seemed to be looking over at the other's tables, instead of looking at our own. If you wanted to sit with that person, why didn't you?

But I was as guilty as the rest of them. I was intently staring at Keira, and I knew that she was staring back. I felt sorry for her, especially after yesterday and her blundle. We had agreed to be friends, but we also seemed to be avoiding each other too. It was as if there was this electric field between us and we were sticking our heads right at the wires, and before we were missing them all. I didn't know what to think of it. I was with Alice … sort of. This was like a dream in some creepy ways, me being with Alice like this. We weren't together as such, but we were in sync. And this feeling about Keira just made matters worse.

"Jake, your bacon fell out of your muffin," Alice said.

"Uh, what?" I asked, whipping my head around to her.

She giggled. "Your bacon fell out of your muffin. And soon, so will your egg."

It took me a while to process this, but when I did I quickly shoved the egg and bacon back into my muffin.

Alice giggled again. "What got you so preoccupied to make you nearly lose your breakfast?"

I froze. Shit, what was I going to say. "I … I thought I saw something outside. But nevermind, there was nothing."

She smiled at me and went back to eating her own breakfast.

When I was sure that she was looking away, I looked back at Keira out of pure impulse. She seemed so lonely. Even if she was sitting next to Edward, who basically looked the same. I didn't blame them, because they were sitting across from Bella and Emmett, who were all loved up and putting food in each other's mouths. In my opinion, Bella seemed sort of distracted. I wasn't too sure if I was seeing into things too much. Keira seemed quite jealous of her sister too. I began to look at Keira. She seemed so effortlessly beautiful today, but she always was.

I then suddenly had the urge to go over to her, put my arm around her, and just make her smile. This prolonged my staring. Then she looked up at me. I didn't do much when she looked; I just continued staring. Then it all happened so fast. Keira smiled at me just as Alice put her hand on my back. I jumped, shaking my head out of my trance.

Alice giggled. "What's up?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Nothing, you just scared me that's all."

"Sorry honey," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I quickly glanced at Keira again. She was looking out of the window; in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Keira POV**

After breakfast, we all walked out to the car park.

"So who's taking whose car?" Emmett asked.

Edward reached out into his jeans pocket, and handed his car keys to Bella. "You can take my car."

I nudged my sister, and she eyes me out of the corner of her eye. I shrugged. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

He looked around at the guys. "Yeah, sure. I mean, you drove it alright when you went to pick up Rosalie, and knowing Emmett he wouldn't like someone else driving his Jeep; even you." And he winked.

I would've gaped at him flirting with his best friend's girlfriend, but I didn't want to make it obvious. What was that noise? Oh, I think I can hear Bella's heart going 1 beat per millisecond.

"If you say so," she said slyly. I almost let out a laugh, but then I noticed Jacob looking at me again. I looked over at him, and he straight away looked away. If the circumstances were different, I would've loved the attention he was giving me, now I saw it as something to shove in my face; and it was ugly.

Emmett looked to happy. He probably saw Edward and Bella's small chat as bonding instead of flirting. I swear that man is blinded.

Then we all got into the cars and drove off. We were heading to Pacific Place, which was supposed to be a really good shopping centre. I felt so down, I needed a pick-me-up, and what was better than shopping? Oh right, nothing.

When I saw it, I thought it was beautiful. I praised Seattle for making a shopping centre this big! And when we got inside, I practically ran towards the escalators.

Alice laughed. "You're happy aren't you?"

Instead of laughing along with her and answering happily, I looked at her menacingly. How could she be so friendly to me after what happened? Obviously I only saw it as something terrible. But of course; she won the prize and I didn't. _Use your brain, Keira_.

Bella noticed. "Oh, uhh, she's normally like this. Keira loves shopping!" She smiled at Alice and Alice smiled back.

_Thanks sis._

We window shopped for about 10 minutes until we came across Barneys New York. Bella stared into the window, eyeing a black one shoulder dress. Rosalie noticed. "Want it?" she asked.

Bella shook her head. "It would be too expensive."

"Nonsense! Come on, at least try it on!"

Bella looked at Rosalie as if Rose was about to give her the plague. "You should Bells," I interjected.

She looked defeated. "Fine!" Both Rose and I clapped our hands together in excitement.

We all walked inside, looking for the dress. And when we saw the price tag, we almost screamed.

"$1,245!! I can't try this on!" Bella exclaimed.

"Why not!" I whined.

"Because if I do, I might end up liking it and can't resist buying it."

"And is that such a crime?" Alice interjected.

Rosalie made puppy dog faces as Bella looked at us all. She groaned, and walked over to the change rooms.

After about 5 minutes, Bella walked out. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress fit her perfectly. It was as if it was _made_ for her.

"Buy. It. Please," I said.

Bella eyed me like a mother as Rose and Alice kept on gaping at her. "Do you know how much it is?!"

"How about a proposition? We all buy one thing from a shop and then we choose one shop for us to all buy something from. The price isn't an excuse for not buying it. Agreed?" Alice declared.

Both Rose and I were nodding our heads (I couldn't believe I was agreeing with Alice) and Bella looked defeated once more.

"It does look nice on me, doesn't it," she said quietly.

"Oh, yes," said Rose, running over to her to ramble on about how great it looked on her.

After that, Bella walked over to the counter, looking confident.

"What a lovely choice, ma'am," the lady said. "That comes to $622.50."

Bella's mouth dropped to the ground. "Sorry, I must've misheard you. The label says this dress is $1,000."

The lady pointed to where we picked up the dress. "There's a sale. 50% off."

We looked over to see a huge sign over the clothing rack. "Oh," is all we could say.

The lady chuckled and Bella payed. We all walked out of the shop, giggling like a bunch of school girls.

The same routine went on for the rest of us. First, we walked into BCBGMAXAZRIA, and I saw a really cute dress. It was a lot cheaper than Bella's but still equally gorgeous. After I purchased it, we went into Express, where Rosalie saw this really pretty black dress. Hers was the quickest purchase because she was a model and did a few jobs for Express, and got the dress for 70% off. Then Alice went into White House | Black Market and did some show shopping. She bought these sating heels which looked really good on her. I might loathe her, but the girl has style.

After we opted for some lunch (time flies when one is having fun!) at a restaurant called Thai Ginger. We chatted about the items we bought and the hot guys and strange people we saw, and I really felt like I could get along with Alice. This was a weird feeling compared to how I felt at the beginning of the day, but I really felt like something could happen.

"What are we going to eat?" Rose asked, clicking her tongue.

The waiter came along and asked for our orders.

"I'll have the chicken curry please," I said.

"Phad See-iew for me," Bella managed to get out.

"Chicken cashew nuts please," said Rose.

"And I'll have the Phad Talay," said Alice.

After we ordered rice and drinks, Rosalie said, "So Al, things are going good for you and Jacob?" _Thanks Rose._

Bella looked over at me, worried, but I made a face to say not to worry about it.

"Oh it's going great," Alice said, beginning to blush. "What about you and Jasper?" She said the last bit through … gritted teeth? Wow.

Rosalie began a lengthy speech about how Jasper was different from other guys she has dated and met, but it seemed that she said it through insecurities. As if she was forcing herself to say it. I listened intently about how she boasted that he was so kind and fun-loving and had a really good body. After a while I was really glad that our food came.

"So Bella," Rose said as she put some of her food onto her plate. "How about you and Emmett?" And then she fake smiled? I was really confused.

Bella awkwardly smiled. "It's going good. Really good." Both Alice and Rosalie awwwed but I knew the truth and pretended to be occupied with my food instead of joining in.

"What about you Keirs?" Rose asked me. We both looked up at each other, and then as if something clicked in Rose's brain, she quickly said, "How are you going with your course? Fashion designing wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's going good. I'm thinking about applying for American InterContinental University in L.A. which will open a lot of doors for me."

And then there was silence. From that moment on until the end of the day I felt left out. And I hated the feeling. But I wasn't going to let it make me feel sorry for myself. I was going to do something about it.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Yes!

I had just scored another touchdown, and Emmett was jumping up and down and gave me bear hugs.

"Dude, get off me!"

Emmett put his shirt over his head and ran around the area we were playing. We all just stared at him until he came back; put his shirt down and said, "Were winning!!" in Jacob and Jasper's faces.

"Oh yeah?" Jasper asked who was suddenly all talkative. "We'll see about that!"

We played about another 10 minutes of the game, by which time I was tired. During the game, I wasn't really concentrating. My tries and catching the ball was just pure luck; my head was elsewhere. I was thinking about Bella as per usual, and she wouldn't leave me alone.

And seeing Emmett just made it worse. When I saw him, I felt immense jealousy that he was her boyfriend and I wasn't. I wanted to trade places with him. I couldn't help not feeling this and I felt so terrible for feeling this way about my best friend from way back, and how I felt about his girlfriend whom we was crazy about. But the crazy thing was that I really wanted to do something about trading places with him. I wanted to convince Bella or do something that will get Bella to be with me. It was a terrible thought and I wanted it to go away. But it just didn't; and it gave me a headache.

"Can we finish now?" I asked. "I'm tired and I've got the worst headache."

"Mm we should," said Jacob, walking over to the park bench I slumped on. "Alice said they they're finished shopping and that they'll meet us at home and they bring food."

"Oh man I'm starving," said Emmett. "Let's get going."

But I didn't feel like it, but straight away regretted feeling that when I saw her.

She looked beautiful. That's all I could say. There were no words for this feeling. She was fussing over the bags on the couch like all the other girls.

"Hey you guys!" Keira said for the first time today (well, for us guys anyway). "Come and see what we bought!" She ran up to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me down towards everyone else. I was surprised at the attention she was showing me, because we hadn't really talked before. The guys were equally surprised, but followed me regardless.

Keira acted as a show hostess. "Bella bought this beautiful black dress that she got for half price! It used to be $1,245 but she got it for $622.50!" We all murmured in approval, and I wondered why she had to buy something so expensive. She would look good in anything … maybe even _nothing_ …

"I bought this dress," Keira held up the dress she bought. "And Rose …" Rose held up hers. "And Alice bought these shoes!" She held up Alice's shoes for her and thrust them back into her lap. I raised my eyebrow at her but she just smiled.

"And we all bought one thing from Victoria Secret. No, it wasn't lingerie, but bikinis!"

All the girls held up the bikinis they bought. Alice had bought a pink spotty one, Keira had a white lacey one, Rosalie had a green checkered bikini and Bella had a black one. I began to imagine her in it when I was pushed to the dining table to eat.

We all chatted about the most random things; about the weather, strange people, politics, sports, and sex. How we got to talk about sex over the dinner table I don't know.

We watched a movie again, this time Pirates 3. After we finished, we had a lengthy discussion about it because Keira and Rosalie didn't know what on earth the movie was about.

By then it was 9 and we were all tired, especially us boys who were playing footy all day. We all slumped into our rooms and slugged into our pyjamas.

Alice and I laid on our bed for a while listening to Emmett and Bella, Rosalie and Jasper giggling. Keira and Jacob's room was quiet. I looked over at Alice; she had a look of longing on her face.

"You want to go to Jacob don't you?" I asked, not bothering to whisper because everyone was making so much noise."

"No, no!" she said quickly. "I haven't seen you all day. I've missed you brother."

I smiled at her. "I've missed you too sister."

She snuggled up next to me and began to sleep, and I wished that it was someone else next to me instead of her, and I felt guilty about feeling that way, but at the same time I didn't really. My head hurt again, and I drifted off into dreams of her.

* * *

**OMG. I can't believe I finally finished chapter 3!! It has been soooo long. I again apologize for that. I was super busy and tried to cram in time for me to write but I only got time to write a few paragraphs. Since I'm on school holidays now, I got time! I am so glad I finished!**

**So now I guess it seems that everyone is with someone they want to be with but they find themselves attracted to someone else. But that's only for now. Without wanting to give too much away, by the end of next chapter they will be thinking otherwise!! Thank you for all who have stuck with me even if I haven't updated for ONE MONTH (dear me). It means a lot!!**

**Comments are like standing in the middle of two gorgeous shirtless men. ;)**


	4. Unwanted Revelations

**I Caught Myself.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: So, chapter four!  
In this chapter, feelings are known and confusion is in the air. But after a harmless game of truth or dare, everyone's thoughts are changed, and decisions, whether good or bad, are made.**

**Just for you, this is a total Bella & Edward POV chapter! I've decided to make it only them, unless something that happens that involves someone else, I'll make a POV for them.**

**Once again you will find everyone's outfits in my profile and there is an author's note at the bottom.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four – Unwanted Revelations**

**Edward POV**

I awoke with a start, to the noise outside of my bedroom door. There was laughter and talking with banging which made it all very annoying. I didn't feel like getting up. I had a really good dream … and I couldn't remember it. All I knew was that every bone in my body wanted to go back to it. But I didn't know how.

So I opted for the other option, which was to get out of this room. Not bothering to at least change out of my pyjamas, I slowly walked out of my bedroom, not caring about how much noise I made; I practically slammed the door open. Everyone jumped at the noise. Rosalie and Jasper were on the couch, laughing at the cartoon they were watching on T.V. Keira had just walked out of the bathroom whilst Alice and Jacob were washing the dishes. The two people who I was trying to avoid were Bella and Emmett, who were making out on the couch. The noise I made startled Bella so much, she had jumped off from the couch and now Emmett was helping her up.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, running towards me with soapy hands. "Are you hungry?"

"Definitely," I replied, looking at Bella and Emmett from the corner of my eye, who had now settled into a hug, watching T.V. with Rosalie and Jasper. I could feel that Alice noticed, so I quickly looked away.

Alice had made hash browns, and I ate all four of mine in one go. She giggled as I handed her my finished plate. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, I need to go grocery shopping, and no one seems too interested in that, but Jacob is coming to help me anyway." She smiled at him, and he winked, which almost made me puke into my cup. I've known Alice and Jacob for too long and have seen them bicker for too long to see them like this.

"And everyone else?" I asked, trying to focus Alice's attention elsewhere.

"They've decided to stay in and play video games or some boring shit."

"Hey!" Jacob exclaimed. "Video games are awesome."

Alice flicked some soap into Jacob's face, while he started to flick some water into hers. To escape from them flirting, I quickly gulped down the rest of my coffee, and quickly walked back to my room. When I emerged back, Emmett and Bella were making out again. As I walked to the bathroom, I slammed the door again, suddenly remembering what my dream was.

*

I walked out of my bathroom, to find Emmett, Jasper and Jacob playing a video game, with Rosalie hovering by the T.V. screen in attempts to distract them, and Alice standing behind Jacob.

I walked up to Alice and tapped her on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Oh thank God! A living man!" she exclaimed. "Those three are completely _glued_ to the T.V. and now that my shopping buddy is completely brain dead, I have to go alone." She made a sad puppy face.

"Well, what about Rosalie?" I said, gesturing towards the T.V.

Rosalie straightened up and glared at me. "Um, no way. Grocery shopping is boring! If we were going clothing shopping, we wouldn't be her anymore."

I raised my eyebrows at her and looked back at Alice, who was still looking at me with her sad puppy face. It took me a while to process what she meant. "Oh, all right."

She jumped up and down in excitement, said goodbye to Rosalie (not bothering to say goodbye to the guys) and walked out of the apartment. I waved bye to Rosalie, and she smiled back. I saw her wearing really high shoes, and wondered how on Earth they could wear them on a daily basis. I was then glad to see Alice, who was waiting for me by the lifts that she had flat shoes on.

I could feel her looking up at me, so I looked at her. She was giving me another face, but this one I couldn't really decode. "What?" I asked blankly at her.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" she said in a knowing tone.

I raised my eyebrow at her this time. "No … why?"

"Because we normally tell each other everything."

I gaped at her as the lift came to our floor, and I followed her into the lift, already knowing that this wasn't going to be like any other shopping trip.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Keira and I walked into Starbucks, inhaling all of its goodness. We decided to get out of that apartment and away from everyone else and just have some sisterly time like we used to.

We queued up behind the long line of people ordering coffee, which gave us enough time to decide on what we should get. But that wasn't needed, as when we reached the counter, Keira asked the lady about almost all the coffees on the menu board, just because she loves trying something new. She finally settled on Organic Serena Blend, whilst I ordered the Italian Roast and a chocolate chip muffin, which was the usual.

We walked over to the place where you picked up your coffee. We waited quietly for our coffee, while I picked out all of the chocolate chips from my muffin. When we got our coffees, we found a table in the corner of the shop and sat down.

Keira watched me sip my coffee. "You know, you should try something different."

I eyed her. "Hey. Italian Roast is nice."

"I never said it wasn't," she giggled.

We sat there for a while, just sipping our coffees and picking at my muffin.

Keira sighed, and looked at me. "So how's that thing with Edward?"

"What thing?" I asked, beginning to feel hot in the face.

"You know, the whole liking thing."

I shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

She looked like I just asked her why the sky was blue. "Do you still have a thing for him?!"

I chew on my lip and played with the cupcake holder. I nodded slowly.

I looked up at Keira. She was sipping her coffee and was looking out of the window. My stomach suddenly felt very heavy. "Is that bad?"

She quickly turned her head to look at me. "I still believe what I said before. It'll pass."

I groaned. "I don't really think it will, Keirs."

She put her coffee on the table roughly. "It's only been two fucking days since we've talked about this, you know."

I shook my head quickly. "Sorry. I just feel so bad. And I know, I know, it'll pass, but I just want it to soon so I can stop worrying about it."

Keira took my hands into hers and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Bella, don't worry about it. It's a passing phase. Only worry about it if you two end up having sex or something."

"Keira!" I exclaimed. She always knew how to make me feel better.

We finished our coffees and walked slowly back to the apartment.

Keira offered me a cigarette, which I took and she lighted it for me. I don't normally smoke; it's usually a one of thing.

"If Edward ever dated someone else, would you be upset?" Keira asked me out of the blue.

"I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering …" she took a drag, and looked anywhere but at me.

"You like him too, don't you?" I asked pointedly.

"No!" she blurted out. "I was just wondering, that's all!"

"Sure, sure," I laughed**.**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

We walked into the crowded Wal-Mart, grabbing a trolley by Alice's request, and began to stroll around the fruit and vegetable section. I was basically the trolley pusher, whilst Alice picked up whatever she wanted.

When we got into the actual aisles, Alice ringed arms with me. "Something you'd like to tell me?"

I was dreading this moment. "Depends," I sad mysteriously. "What do you want me to tell you?"

She groaned quietly, but quiet enough for me to hear. "You know what I mean, Edward."

I gave her my best poker face, and I think she bought it, because she said, "About Bella silly!"

"Oh, what about her?"

"Do you like her?" Alice asked, beginning to twirl around the aisle with a jar of jam in her hand.

"Alice watch out!" I said, pulling her away from the incoming children.

"Don't avoid my question!" she exclaimed, obviously not noticing that she almost ran over someone.

"I'd rather not talk about it here," I said, looking at the people around me.

"Ugh, they don't know us Edward. Just answer the fucking question!"

"Okay, please don't swear. You only do that when you get angry."

"Which I am now because you're not answering my question!"

"Okay okay, sorry! What was the question?"

She slapped me on the arm playfully as we turned the corner into the next aisle.

"Do. You. Like. Bella?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah sure, she's a cool chick," I said, putting on my poker face again.

"What about as something else?" she asked, obviously getting excited.

I couldn't help but laugh, which was my equivalent to a woman blushing, and Alice knew this.

"You do! You do!" she squealed.

"Alice! Shut up! Everyone is staring!" I said, trying feebly to distract her.

"And since when do you care if people are staring at you, Edward Cullen?"

The little pixie knew me too well. But she took my advice and shut up for the next 15 minutes, which I was relieved by. But my heart rate increased once she started talking again, about _her_.

"Since when did this happen?" she asked, as if she was asking what brand of washing powder I use.

"If you must know, ever since I first saw her."

Alice cooed, and I hit her playfully on the ass. "You shouldn't do that, Alice."

"Do what?"

"Egg me on."

"Egg you on to do what? Hit my ass?" She giggled.

"No, egg me on about Bella. It's wrong."

"And how is that?"

I looked at her as if she just asked me where babies come from. "Because she's Emmett's girlfriend, Alice! He's my _guy _best friend. It's like driving his Jeep into a lake."

"Love isn't predictable, Edward. It's not your fault you find Bella so attractive."

"That's not the point Alice," I whispered.

She looked at me, worried. "What do you mean?"

"It's like before," I whispered again.

It took Alice a while to remember what on Earth I was talking about. "Are you sure it's the same as then?"

"Of course I'm sure Alice, it's the exact same."

Alice looked at me with immense worry. "Don't worry Edward. I'm here for you."

So we hugged in the middle of the Asian food aisle. People stared at us and cleared their throats.

We let go, and she gave me her 'are-you-going-to-be-okay?' face. I nodded, and she rubbed me on my back. We began to shop again for a while, Alice quietly picking up items from the shelves and me pushing the trolley behind her.

To take my mind of things, I decided to talk about something else. "So, what's with you and Jacob, aye Alice?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and I almost ran into her. She swivelled around, not noticing that I almost ploughed into her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I chuckled. "Well, before you both used to bicker all the time, and you both used to tell me how much you annoy each other etcetera, etcetera, and now you're both practically dating!"

"We are _not_ dating," she said firmly.

"Hm, right, and what's this phase you're with him now called?"

"Oh, I don't know Edward, were just mucking around. Don't take it so seriously."

"Oh I don't think I'm not the one taking it seriously," I said smugly, winking.

"Shut up Edward," she mumbled, and I laughed.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We walked into the lobby of the apartment, laughing our heads off at a story Keira recounted of the past. As we walked towards the lifts, everyone started at us as if we were mad, but we just ignored them. I loved spending time with my sister.

When the lift came, none other than Edward and Alice were occupying it already, shopping bags swarming around their feet. Keira nudged me in the ribs, as I took in what he was wearing. He looked gorgeous as usual.

"Hi Bella, Keira!" Alice exclaimed, snapping me out of my trance.

We both smiled at her as we stepped into the lift. Keira made sure I was standing next to Edward when Alice closed the doors.

"Went shopping I see?" Keira said.

"Yup," Alice replied, looking at Edward through the corner of her eye. "You?"

"Just went to get some coffee and have a sisterly chat," Keira replied.

It seemed that all the talking was being done by them and both I and Edward just stood there, the electricity between us going absolutely crazy, both hoping that this elevator will stop soon and never end at the same time.

When the elevator reached our floor, we helped Alice and Edward carry the bags inside. Both mine and Edward's hands would touch occasionally, and we'd smile embarrassingly at each other. Both Keira and Alice seemed to notice, which I (and I could feel Edward too) was totally not comfortable with.

Edward kicked the door of their apartment because all of our hands were full. Rosalie opened the door, with her hair in a mess. "Oh thank God! I tried to get them away from the stupid T.V., but they chased me around the apartment." She wasn't lying; she wasn't wearing her shoes and from what I could see, one was lying near the couch and one near the stairs.

Edward sighed and walked in, and we all followed. He set all of the bags he was holding onto the dining table and walked over to the T.V. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob were sitting there, immersed in some game they were playing.

"Piss of Edward, were almost finished," Emmett growled.

"What do we have to do to make you guys stop?"

They didn't answer. Edward turned to us. "This might get ugly." Alice and Rosalie immediately moved back towards the wall, and both Keira and I followed, confused.

Edward knelt down next to the Xbox, and turned it off.

All three boys swore loudly, launched themselves off the couch and began to advance on Edward, fast. They chased him around the apartment and finally pounced on him in front of the bedrooms, tackling him to the floor and sitting on him.

A few muffled noises and a lot more swearing later, Edward was revealed, now dead looking, as the boys stood up and walked around, stretching their legs.

"Emmett it's a stupid game!" Alice yelled. "You didn't have to squash him!"

"Yeah, and it's on auto save," Edward put in.

Emmett pointed to him, putting an arm around me. "You'll have to pay. _All _of you."

"What are you going to do Em?" I asked.

Emmett licked his lips, thinking for a moment. "How about a game of truth or dare?"

Edward, Alice and Jacob groaned, whilst the rest of us looked sort of excited.

"No Emmett!" Jacob exclaimed. "Remember last time?"

"Yes, and it was heaps of fucking fun, yeah?"

"Uh, no," Jacob said, with Edward and Alice agreeing.

"Well that's you're payback."

Alice began to make dinner with the help of Jacob whilst Edward watched. Everyone else went to go watch T.V., with me and Emmett following.

"Why don't they like truth or dare, Em?" I asked him, sitting on his lap.

"I really haven't a clue," he said, pulling me into him and smiling smugly.

"Oh, you'll find out," Edward said. He gave me his crooked smile, which I couldn't help but reply with one myself.

* * *

**Edward POV**

After dinner, we all settled into the couches. Keira sat in front of the T.V.; Jasper was sitting on the recliner with Rosalie on the floor beneath him. Jacob was sitting in Emmett's chair (he beat him to it) and Alice was sitting like Rosalie. So that left me, Bella and Emmett on the long couch, with Bella in the middle. Great.

"So how does this work?" Bella asked, looking excited.

"Emmett, can I please do another form of torture?" I quickly interjected.

"No, Edward. You brought this upon yourself," Emmett replied dramatically.

"It's only a game of truth or dare," Rosalie stated. "There's no harm in that."

Alice, Jacob and I looked at her as if she was on drugs for saying that. She leaned back into the chair, looking offended.

"Okay, since its Edward's fault we're playing this, he gets to go first. Truth or dare?" questioned Emmett.

"Truth," I replied, not giving him what he wanted.

He looked hurt by my choice, but asked me a question anyway. "Who in this room would you like to hook up with?"

I groaned. "Do I have to do it afterwards?"

"Sadly no. It's a truth question."

I felt all eyes upon me. Since I sucked at lying, I just said the plain truth. "Bella."

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie opened their mouths in shock, whereas Keira and Alice looked like they just won a million dollars. Bella sunk into the couch, blushing like mad. But the face I really looked at was Emmett's. He was staring at the T.V., trying to refocus somewhere else. When I started to feel bad about what I had said, Emmett grinned and looked at me. He obviously pushed away whatever was on his mind.

"Okay, your turn E."

I looked around the room, wondering who to pick. Then I remembered one dream I had a few nights ago. "Bella, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said, looking intrigued.

"I dare you to suck a piece of fruit off of someone's tongue," I said, smiling at the fact she chose dare.

"Okay!" she said, sitting up. "Who?"

Not to make everything obvious by saying me, I chose someone that she wouldn't have thought of. "Jacob's."

I was glad that she looked shocked ay my choice, but she got up anyway. Alice went to cut a piece of apple, looking solemn that she wasn't doing the dare.

She returned, handing Bella the piece of fruit and kneeling near the arm rest. Jacob smiled, obviously happy at what was about to happen, and stuck out his tongue. Bella placed the apple on the tip of his tongue, and went in for the kill; with no hesitation.

It was wild. Everyone was cheering her on as she sucked on Jacob's tongue, obviously taking her time. I was laughing in hysterics at the face Jacob was making. Alice didn't seem too happy about it though; she just knelt there and looked upset. Bella did everything imaginable; she bit, sucked, licked and caressed his tongue. She even bit of a bit of apple while she was doing it.

When Bella finished, we all cheered for her, and I saw that I wasn't the only one in the room that wasn't hard in some sort of way. Bella came back to sit down, triumphant, chewing on the apple. Alice seemed still upset, and I surprisingly saw that Emmett looked surprised. Maybe even disgusted. Bella asked him quietly what was wrong, but he let it slide.

"Your turn, Bella," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back beautifully, and looked around the room. "Rosalie! Truth or Dare!"

Rosalie thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Okay. If Jasper asked you to marry them tomorrow would you?"

Everyone leaned in closer, waiting for her answer.

"No," she said simply. She caught the look on our faces of bewilderment, so she continued. "Well, I don't know him that well and I'm not prepared to spend the rest of my life someone I don't know that well."

Jasper looked hurt. Bella stood up for him. "Rose, there's something called divorce, and you two seem to be getting along great, and it's not as if you've only just met."

"I still stand by what I said," she said sternly. Jasper looked down at her appalled, and crossed his legs on the sofa, obviously not wanting anymore contact with her.

"Okay," Bella said quickly. "Rose? Your turn."

"Jacob, truth or dare?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Dare," he replied, catching on her tone.

"I dare you to talk dirty to Keira."

Both Keira's and Alice's eyes widened, while Jacob raised his eyebrow. "It's a dare, Jacob, get over it," she snapped.

I'm sure it wasn't just me who thought this was weird. Rosalie, mean? She seemed so nice.

Jacob reluctantly got up and sat beside Keira, whispering things into her ear.

"Um, how are we supposed to hear?" Rosalie questioned.

Jacob looked like he was about to cut her. "Because that's how I roll."

We all sniggered at his comment, except for Rosalie, who seemed unamused. She leant back into the couch, only then realising that Jasper's legs weren't around her anymore. She looked up at him, as if asking why, but his attention was elsewhere; all of ours were.

Jacob continued to whisper things in Keira's ear, and she began to blush furiously by the second. She stared biting her lip and twirling her hair, trying to look away from our gazes. After a long five minutes, Jacob got up and walked back to his chair, obviously glad he had done his job well, as Keira was practically drooling at this point.

"Okay," said Jacob, looking quite pleased. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"But I just got picked," Rosalie said, annoyed.

"It's a game Rosalie, get over it," Jacob mocked.

"Fine!" she said, as we all laughed. "Dare."

"I dare you to … Suck Emmett's finger like you would if you were giving him a head job. Make noises too."

Rosalie looked both glad and appalled at the same time. But Emmett just looked plain appalled. He obviously thought, like the rest of us, that Rosalie was a nice girl, but was shocked otherwise.

Rosalie slid next to Emmett on the floor and Emmett gave her a finger, burying his face in Bella's shoulder. Rosalie began to suck and bite his finger, obviously getting really into it. After a few minutes of pure sucking, Rosalie's eyes rolled back into her head and she began to make noises. All the girls almost gagged, but the rest of us were strangely turned on, but hey, we're guys. Ten minutes later, Rosalie let Emmett's finger free. He was so relieved that it was over, but disgusted because his finger was all wet. He picked up a tissue and wiped his finger vigorously. We all laughed, but Rosalie looked upset by the fact that Emmett didn't enjoy it. Serves her right, I believe.

"Jazz, truth or dare?" Rosalie said lazily.

"Dare," he replied, laughing at Emmett smelling his finger.

"I dare you to kiss every piece of exposed skin on Alice, besides her lips."

"What! No!" Alice blurted out.

We all stared at her in mock horror. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper questioned, looking slightly hurt again.

"I-I …" Alice stammered, obviously trying to find words.

I could tell what was happening, as it happened last time. "Guys, don't worry, Alice is just a bit stubborn, that's all."

Jacob quickly turned his head to look at me. "She is?"

"Oh Jake you weren't there when it happened." I opened my mouth to explain, but Alice gave me a stern look. I cleared my throat. "Let's just say that's why we hate playing this game with Emmett."

I looked over at Emmett, who seemed oblivious to what we were talking about.

"Are you okay with me to do it, Alice?" Jasper asked, no longer looking hurt but now sympathetic.

Alice looked up at Jacob, who smiled. She looked back at Jacob and nodded slowly.

Jasper seemed somewhat seemed happy as he got up, either about the dare or just about being away from Rosalie. He knelt over Alice and started kissing her ankle. Alice bit her lip at his movements, slowly going up her right leg, and when he reached the hem of her skirt, started on her left ankle. Alice started giggling as he started kissing her hand, and we all cheered him on as he started caressing her arms. We were all in an absolute frenzy when he got to her face. Alice squeezed her eyes tight, either hoping it will pass or not letting anyone know that she was enjoying it; especially Jacob. But he seemed to be having as much fun as the next person.

I looked over at Alice to see if she was alright. She looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

Jasper hummed, looking over at us all, looking pleased with himself. "Emmett?"

"Truth," Emmett replied.

"Okay, word has it that you and Edward dated twins, right?"

Oh no. Both Emmett and I shifted in our seats, but no one was more uncomfortable than Emmett, as all eyes were on him. "Y-yeah," Emmett said slowly.

"Cool. Did you ever accidently take out or sleep with the wrong twin?"

Everyone could tell that it was a touchy question, as Emmett looked at Jasper as if he just proclaimed that he was gay. Emmett looked up at the ceiling, trying to look anywhere but at our faces (especially mine). Finally, he looked back at Jasper and said truthfully, "No."

Jasper nodded, and I could feel the room beginning to relax again. I felt a hand on my arm and saw Alice at my side, rubbing my arm in comfort. I smiled at her, and then looked at Emmett. He was looking at me too, and we both smiled. Thank goodness that was _over_.

"Okay!" Emmett exclaimed, trying to override what just happened. "Keira! Truth or dare?"

Keira pondered for a moment, and finally said "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with someone who is sitting to your left or right. Completely up to you."

Keira first looked over at her left, and smiled with satisfaction. She leapt to her feet, crossed the room and planted her mouth on Jacob's. We all went 'oooohhhhh' when she grabbed his hair and he grabbed her shoulders. Alice buried her face into my shoulder the whole time. After a good minute, Jacob slowly put his tongue into Keira's mouth, and she sucked on it for a while, which he moaned at. Soon we had to actually pull them off of each other and we all settled down, with both Keira and Jacob looking quite pleased with themselves, but Keira looking a little embarrassed.

Before she picked someone, Keira fixed up herself. She fixed her hair and makeup, which we all stared at, Jacob especially. After what seemed like forever, Keira turned to her right. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, something I've been wanting to know for _so long_. Have you ever kissed Bella?"

"Nope, not ever. I don't see her like that," Jasper answered immediately.

Keira looked a bit upset that nothing had happened. Then Jasper rounded on me. "Truth or dare Edward?"

"Truth," I replied, not in the mood for a dare.

"Just a little thing I've been feeling. Do you like Bella?"

My stomach dropped. I felt all eyes burning into me. Wanting this to all go away fast, I said, "Yeah, she's a cool chick." I then smirked at the fact that I repeated myself.

I saw Jasper's mouth open, obviously about to ask me another question about the subject, but I quickly changed that. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, giving me his evil grin.

"Good, because since you have inflicted all of us, especially Alice, with this game, I dare you to make out with Rosalie."

Emmett lost all of his cockiness. Rosalie stared me down, "How is that a _bad thing_?"

No one answered. Emmett sighed, annoyed. He got up and sat next to Rosalie. He winced as he leaned in, and planted a kiss on her mouth. And it didn't stop there.

It went absolutely wild, maybe even wilder than Keira and Jacob. They were pulling on each other's hair, grasping at their faces, and obviously trying to contain what might just come out of their mouths. Rosalie slid her tongue in, which Emmett sucked and bit on for a while, and then she sucked on his bottom lip. It seemed to go on for ages and ages. It was only then when I heard it.

Bella was hyperventilating next to me. She seemed to be trying to keep her tears in. "Bella, are you okay?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, then got up and ran for her room, slamming the door. Everyone was now looking at the scene. Keira and Emmett began to stand up, but I was quicker. "Maybe I should go."

They nodded slowly, and I made my way to Emmett's bedroom.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't answer. Soon I saw Edward walking in. He closed the door behind me and sat down next to me. I could tell that he felt awkward.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

I looked up at him, and just cried even more. I buried my face into his chest, and he held her close. I took in his beautiful scent; it smelt to addicting and I didn't feel like leaving the warmth of his body.

But after a while, I leaned back and he let her go, but he found my hands and held them tight. He asked me again what happened.

"It's not _what happened_," I said through sobs. "It's what _didn't happen_."

"I'm confused."

I sniffled. "You know how you dared Emmett to kiss Rose?"

He nodded slowly.

"I didn't feel anything! No jealousy, not hatred, I just felt normal. I mean did you see how they were _kissing_? I don't think we've ever kissed like that … Did you see Alice when Keira and Jacob were making out? She was hiding, obviously not wanting to feel anything bad, and all our cheering didn't help … and I didn't feel anything! What's wrong with me? What's wrong with us?" I blurted out, hoping he understood my babble.

"I don't think you should be worried about it," He said simply.

I looked up at him in horror. "What do you mean?!"

"Well, Alice and Jacob only just happened. They used to bicker _all the time_. They could never really trust each other. And now that they're … well, I wouldn't say _together_ per sae … there's a trust problem. My best guess is that Alice didn't want to look in fear of not trusting him. But you and Emmett are different. I think that this just shows that you trust him enough to not worry about that kind of stuff."

I absorbed his words of a while. "Maybe you're right." I chuckled.

He laughed too. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe how much I trust you. It's unbelievable. I've only met you a few days ago, but it feels like forever."

He laughed. "I know."

"Did you really mean what you said? About wanting to hook up with me?" I suddenly felt quite embarrassed at my forwardness.

He sighed. "Well, I didn't choose Alice because it's obvious. I didn't choose Keira because I haven't really talked to her, and Rosalie is a bitch, so only you were left."

"Gee, thanks," I said seriously.

We both began to laugh together, and it sounded like the sweetest music you could ever hear. I was then drowning myself in those beautiful green eyes of his. And even though it was dark, you could see the twinkle still. It seemed like forever that we just stared at each other.

Before we knew it, he began to lean into me, and I into him. It was as if a magnet was pulling us together, and we could do nothing to stop it from doing so.

"Bella?"

It was Emmett at the door. We both quickly pulled from each other and I got up slowly, smiling down at him. He gave me his best crooked smile, which made me bite my lip. I didn't want to let go of his hand, but I had to. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"Oh it was nothing," I said. "Edward calmed me down, I was upset over nothing."

I felt Emmett looking over my shoulder at Edward. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah positive."

"Okay." Emmett put and arm around my shoulder and I felt Edward follow behind us. The living room was empty.

"Oh no," I said. "You didn't finish the game because of me, did you?"

"No, don't worry Bella," Alice said, popping out of Edward's room in her pyjamas, yawning. "It's late anyway."

"Yeah, so we better are going to bed then, yeah?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

We made sure that we said good night to everyone. When I reached Edward, we didn't need to say anything, we just smiled, and I felt my heart grow warm. Because that's what Edward Cullen does to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**So, there was chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! Of course more secrets will be spilled from here on end, and I would like to know what you think about it! And it would be nice if you could add a little bit about what you believe should happen next, and I'll take it into account. Also, if you have any questions about this story at any time don't hesitate to PM me or contact me somehow, because I'm here to help. :) And just as a warning, I might not be updating soon because we just got back from school holidays, and I suddenly got bombarded with about 3 assignments already, so ultimately I will be working on them first. I will always try to find spare time to write, and I'll do my best to organize myself a bit better, as it was the reason my last chapter was so fucking late.**

**Comments are like a good old game of truth or dare! :)**


	5. Decisions

**I'll be Your Lover Too.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter! Most importantly, you may have realised that I changed the name of this fic. Why? Because I want to be original. After finishing the fourth chp, I found around 3 fics with the same name as mine. So I decided to name it "I'll be Your Lover Too" instead. This time the name has significance, which you will find out in this chapter! So here it is, Chapter 5! (Author's note at the bottom as usual.)**

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

**Bella POV**

"How do I look?" asked Emmett, spinning on the spot. He wore grey pants and blazer, with a dark purple shirt and black thin tie.

"You look great, honey!" I squealed, jumping up and down and giving him a squeeze. "They can't turn you down looking like _that_."

"Aw, if only you could come and I would get the job for sure," he teased, pulling me closer.

I giggled. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed me gently on the lips, pecking every few seconds. I put my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. He hugged me tighter as my hands found his neck, and I began to pull a few strands of his hair.

He stopped abruptly. "Hey!"

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"You pulled on my hair!"

I smirked. "Yeah, out of affection."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't feel that way."

I opened my mouth, ready to protest, but decided not to.

"Look at you!" said an all too familiar voice. I turned around slowly to see Edward, shirtless as usual, standing on the top of the stairs smiling at Emmett. He looked at me and smiled wider, which I returned with my feeble one.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, walking towards Emmett.

"Job interview."

Edward stopped in his tracks. "You? A job interview?" Then he burst out laughing.

Emmett eyed him down, and when Edward didn't stop, he muttered, "I'm out." He picked up his briefcase and walked out the door, closing it loudly.

Edward was still laughing when Emmett left and only stopped when he realised that we were now alone. We started at each other for a while, me particularly on his physique, and bit my lip on sheer impulse. I was brought back to reality when he cleared his throat, running a hand through his perfect golden locks.

"Uh," I began. He looked up, those green eyes mesmerising me. I cleared my throat. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I haven't," he replied, trying to sound conversational.

"Oh, um, there are some eggs on the stove."

He nodded, and walked over to the kitchen. I exhaled sharply, glad that the awkward moment was over.

I slumped onto the couch, turning on the television and flicking through the channels. I felt a pair of eyes on me and noticed Edward staring at me over the kitchen bench. I blushed furiously, smiling widely.

"What?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied, looking back down on his plate and smirking.

Before I could ask him anything else, Alice walked out of the bathroom. She wore a white lace top, with dark blue jeans and black pointy heels. "Morning!" she said to us brightly.

Edward waved at her, and I turned my body around to look at her. "Morning, Alice."

She smiled at me and walked over to the kitchen. She stopped and gasped when she saw the eggs on the stove.

"What's wrong, Al?" Edward asked.

"Did you cook breakfast?"

"No, Bella did."

My heart skipped a beat when he spoke my name, but that feeling was gone when Alice rounded on me. "Bellaaaaaa!"

"What!"

"I said, I cook! You're the guest!"

"But I didn't," I said quickly. "It was Emmett. He said he wanted to take his mind off his upcoming job interview."

Edward sniggered, and Alice walked up to him to slap him on the back.

"What?!" Edward yelled into his food.

"It's not funny, just because he has a job interview and you're still slouching around here."

"You know that my area of expertise includes slouching. It sets the mood."

Alice scoffed and went to go fix her breakfast. I wondered what Edward's job was. What job included being lazy? I couldn't think of anything.

A giggle broke out from the stairs, where Jasper and Rosalie were emerging.

"Is the bathroom free?" Rose asked.

"Yup," Alice agreed. Rose walked inside, whereas Jasper came to sit next to me.

"How's my best friend?" he asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He turned away, suddenly focusing on the television. I poked him in the ribs. "Tell me!"

"It's nothing, really. It's just … I don't know what it is."

"Do you think Rose feels like that, too?"

"I don't know."

Alice came to sit with us then, a plate of eggs in her hand. "Jasper, there's some eggs left for you."

"Thanks," he replied, giving her a smile. I noticed he blush as she began to eat her food, but that soon faded away.

Jacob and Keira just walked in from the front door, laughing. "Where have you two been?" I asked.

"Jacob went for a run," Keira replied, slouching next to me. "And I went to buy some girly things. I walked out, and someone runs into me, everything in my bag flying out. And guess who it was?"

Jacob chuckled, rubbing Keira on the head. "It wasn't funny at first, but now it is. Hey, Al."

I looked over at Alice, who didn't seem pleased at all. She gave him a half-hearted smile, and went back to eating.

Jacob tried to ignore what had just happened. "Want me to get you something to eat?" he asked Keira.

"Oh, yes please," she replied, grinning at him.

"Bella?"

"No, I already ate."

Jacob walked over to the kitchen, joining the guys. I could feel tension between Keira and Alice. Alice would occasionally look up at Keira, who was playing with her phone or watching T.V., glaring her down. I couldn't help but feel like this happened before, just in reverse. Alice finally got up to wash the dishes, and I could finally breathe. Keira went over to the kitchen to eat, and I felt too lonely, so I followed her.

I leaned against the kitchen table top, watching everyone fuss over their food. I watched as Edward got a glass of water, drink it, and washed it. I bit my lip and ran my nails against the table watching him. It was too addictive.

"Bella!"

I jumped and swerved around. Keira was handing me a newspaper. "You can find an apartment."

I nodded, taking it. I placed it on the kitchen table top, skimming through it. Alice came to stand by me. "You're looking for an apartment?"

"Yeah. I mean, we can't stay here forever. We wouldn't be a burden on you all."

"We being …"

"Me, Keira, Rose, Jasper and maybe Emmett."

"Oh, well you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

I smiled at her, browsing through the newspaper. Edward went to go stand next to Alice. "Are we doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I want to work on my, well, work."

Alice pushed it aside with her hand. He scoffed and walked over to his room, leaving the door ajar. I felt tempted to ask her what it was that he did, but I decided not to. I didn't want her to think something that wasn't happening, or was it?

**Keira POV**

After breakfast, I went into my room to search my emails. None. I slammed the laptop shut, annoyed. How long did they expect me to wait?

Jacob walked into the room. "What's up?" he asked me when he noticed my face.

"Oh, I'm just waiting on a email that's important."

"How important?" he asked as he pulled his jumper off.

"Uhhh … future important?"

He put on a black v-neck jumper and began to take off his trackies. "Oh come on just tell me."

"It's for uni," I replied, looking anywhere but at him.

"What are you studying?"

I was tempted to look back at him so I did, but he was already dressed in dark grey jeans and black shoes. He climbed onto the bed next to me. "Fashion."

"Oh, that's cool. Don't worry, they'll let you in."

I scoffed. "Don't say that, you haven't seen what I've made yet."

"Show me then," he replied, moving closer.

I giggled at his attention. "What if I don't want to show you?" I teased.

"Show me!" he begged.

I sighed. "Fine."

He laughed in triumph as I got off the bed and rummaged through my luggage for my art book. It was all the way at the bottom.

As I got onto the bed, Jacob asked, "You put your clothes in a book?"

"No silly. I sent all those in for them to look at. These are my drawings."

I turned to the back which was my most recent and the ones I sent it. I moved it over onto his lap and looked at them over his shoulder.

"Wow Keira, these are good. Honestly, I think you'd get in."

I laughed. "I hope so. It's so expensive and far away …"

"Far away? How far?"

"New York. It's the ___Fashion_ Institute of Technology."

"Oh wow. That is far."

"Well what about you Jacob Black? What does your future hold?"

"I want to do something with sports. So maybe a personal trainer. And one day I could open my own gym. It sounds cheesy next to your dream but …"

"No, it's cool," I replied, rubbing his arm.

He looked over at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but return it. And before I knew it, he was leaning in closer. Part of me wanted to lean forward too, but the other half didn't want to. So I pretended to be confused.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"No Jacob," I said with all the restraint I had. "I can't. _We can't_."

He moved backwards, leaning against the headboard. "Why not?" he asked after a few moments.

"What about Alice?" I asked quietly. "Aren't you with her or something?"

"I-I don't really know. When it started it was sheer impulse, but I don't know about now."

"Well just because you don't know about your relationship with her it doesn't mean we can start making out or some shit."

"We did last night."

"_We were playing truth or dare_. I got dared to do it!"

"Would you do it anyway?"

I groaned. "I just told you Jacob, you're with Alice!"

"But what if I wasn't?"

Before I could answer with a protest, we heard a movement near the door.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

I looked over at him. I could tell on his face that he wanted to know my answer; I couldn't bring myself to answer it. What if it had been Alice near the door, and if she heard, would she get mad at me? So instead I slid off the bed, threw my art book in my luggage and walked out of the bedroom.

**Edward POV**

I strummed my guitar again, fixing the strings. Across my bed lay a dozen music sheets and a notebook full of blank ones. Rubber shavings occupied the floor. Welcome to my life.

I began to play aimlessly and hummed a tune that didn't really match. As much as I loved what I did, it was time consuming, and my head hurt. I began to play the song that has been in my head for the past few days, humming the words. I heard someone near my door. Thinking it was Alice, I said, "What do you want?"

Out of all people, Bella walked in, hands in her sleeves, hair in her eyes. She looked so beautiful, even if she was wearing a baggy jumper.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I thought you were Alice coming to bug me again and all this mess …" I tried to fix it.

"No it's fine," she said, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. "I heard music and went to go see where it was coming from." She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah … this is my work."

"So you're an artist?" She sounded intrigued, and I liked it.

"Sort of … I major in business, but I wanted to do music. That's what Alice is annoyed at, she thinks I should go find a job somewhere, but I don't feel like it. But I never knew writing music was so hard!" I chuckled.

"It doesn't sound like that," she said, fiddling with her fingers. "It sounded like you had something going on."

"Oh, that's nothing. It's just a song by my favourite artist, and it's been in my head for the past couple of days."

"Play it, I want to hear it."

I felt like arguing or compromising with her, but her soft chocolate eyes caused me not to. Instead, I placed my hands on my guitar, and began to strum the song;

_I'll be your man  
And I'll understand  
And I'll do my best  
To take good care of you_

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yeah yeah

Yes I will

Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true.  
And ohhh when the day is through  
I will come to you and tell you of  
Your many charms

And girl you look at me  
With eyes that see  
And we'll melt into each other's eyes

You'll be my queen  
And I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too

I looked up, hoping that she could understand what the song meant, but at the same time I wish she didn't.

She stared at my guitar for a few moments. "That's beautiful," she said in a mere whisper.

I just nodded, running my fingers over my guitar.

"Don't listen to what Alice says," she said suddenly. "I'd think you'd make a great artist."

I looked up at her and smiled. She blushed that beautiful colour and smiled back at me, and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"So what's your area of expertise?" I asked, wanting to know more (and possibly _everything_) about her.

"Writing, actually. Like an author. I've written a few things, but nothing special."

She looked up at me, and I showed in my eyes that I hungered for more. She obliged. "I wanted to get into this school, and I tried so hard to get it. It was one of the best schools you could get into if you wanted to write. I wrote about a million pieces but I finally settled on one. But they turned me down, and I didn't know why, so I wrote something else, but they turned me down again. I was so confused, because everyone else said my work was great. I was so frustrated also; I ended up writing about a troubled teen trying to fulfil her dreams. I got in."

"That's an amazing story," I commented.

She giggled. "Yeah. I have a final exam coming up, but it's not your typical exam. You go off and find an experience or something influential and write about it. I'm not so sure what to write yet; I'm getting shit scared that I might not find anything."

"I'm sure you will, just like me finding something to sing about. It may not have come yet, but it will."

"Maybe we could do some joint thing," she mused. "You know, I write something and you write a song about it."

I grinned, nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. When you get a story, let me know. In the meantime, I think I'll just bum around."

She laughed the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard, and I felt like taking her then and there. But when she stopped laughing and started to look worried, I did too.

"What's up? Don't you think I can write a good song about your story?" I joked.

"No, it's not that," she said, whispering again. "It's about what happened … last night."

"What, about you crying?"

"No, about when you comforted me. Just before Emmett came."

I remembered, leaning into her as if it was meant to be, and then Emmett interrupting. Sometimes I just want to hit him.

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to sound casual. "It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing!" she protested, her tone matching her face.

"Fine, it was one of those 'in the moment' things."

"Don't you feel worried about this at all? I mean he is your best friend."

"Worried about what? Nothing is happening."

She looked at me as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Um," she said, getting up. "I should probably … get on the internet, you know searching for an apartment and all."

"Right. You could also find an inspiration for your story." I gave her my best smile, and she sighed, but her face showed that she wished that she didn't.

"Yeah, I'll do that too." And she was out the door.

**Rosalie POV**

I walked into Jasper's room, closing the door behind me. He was sitting on the bed, reading a book. I climbed onto the bed next to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "What you reading, Jazzy?"

"The criteria to get into an art school. It all seems to hard," he said, slamming the book down onto the bedside table. I rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh, Jasper you're so tense! How about a nice massage?"

"Thanks, Rose, you're the best," he replied, closing his eyes. I worked my magic on his shoulders, moving slowly down his back and up again.

"That feels really nice," he said, as I moved my hand up his back again. "You're really good at this."

"I know, I want to be a masseuse," I replied.

"You have _no idea_ how good this feels!" he said.

I stopped and whispered in his ear, "I know what else to do to make you feel better."

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"This," I whispered, leaning into him and giving him a kiss. I gave him a few small pecks before he turned himself around and stood up, with me kneeling on the bed. I put my arms around his shoulders and his around my waist. I became more eager as he became more comfortable, and I slipped in my tongue. He didn't do anything, but I knew that could be saved for later. I could feel him clutching the back of my shirt in his hands. I held onto his wrists and pulled them up to the top of my shirt, where my buttons were. I placed his hands there, as I began to undo it.

Jasper stopped kissing me and put his hands down. "What are you doing Rose?"

"More like what are _you_ doing?!" I said, trying to pull him back.

"No Rose," he said firmly when he moved his arms away from me. I sat on my heels.

"Why not? I was just trying to make you feel better."

"You sure? Or were you trying to make_ yourself _feel better?"

Now I was confused. "What?"

"Trying to make up for your mistakes from last night? Well it's not going to work."

"_What are you talking about_?"

"Last night! During the game!"

"Jasper, they gave me a _truth_ question. I was answering _truthfully_."

"Which is why we shouldn't do this."

I felt like someone just slapped me in the face. "Why not?"

"You and I Rose … were different. I can't do this anymore."

Then he left the room.

I didn't get it. I thought something was going on between us. I thought it was going good. I thought we _had something_. I guess I was wrong. I did up my top button and lay on the bed, hoping this would all go away.

**Alice POV**

I was flicking through a magazine when Emmett walked through the door. Bella shot up from her seat and ran towards him.

"How was it?" she asked eagerly. And forcefully? Couldn't be. Man, I hated it when I looked into things too much.

"There were so many other people there," Emmett said, walking slowly towards his chair. Bella sat on his lap. "They all looked more professional than me. But they said that they will call me up if I made the cut, and a test will be done to see if we had what it takes to be a good enough lawyer for them."

"No worries for you then, Em," Edward said from the kitchen.

Emmett smiled up at him, and cuddled Bella close to him.

I couldn't help but feel so much tension in the room. Bella looked like she rather be in the kitchen than on her boyfriend's lap, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was torn between her boyfriend and his best friend. I sighed, looking around the room.

Jasper was sitting on a kitchen stool, reading his booklet again. Rosalie was flicking through channels, but not quite watching. Something seemed to have happened between them, and I couldn't help but feel glad that they weren't their high school lovebird selves. Jasper didn't deserve her, nope.

And lastly, my eyes fell on Jacob and Keira, who were looking over at an art book. It had pictures of clothing all over it. I guessed it was Keira's. She wasn't that bad of a drawer. But I couldn't help but notice no tension around them. Just happiness. And that irked me more than the tension.

I got up and stood next to Jacob. "Can we talk?" I asked, not bothering to excuse myself from interrupting.

"Sure Alice," he replied, handing the book back to Keira and following me to the bedroom.

"What's up Alice?"

"No Jacob. You tell me."

He cocked his eyebrow. "I'm lost already."

"What's this with you and Keira suddenly all over each other? I know it might sound needy or whatever, but it's true. Only yesterday we were having fun and that truth or dare game … THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME."

"Alice, what do you mean?"

"So when Emmett dared Keira to kiss you, you suddenly have feelings for her?"

"_What are you talking about Alice?_"

"It all fits now!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "That's what Keira was talking about before!"

"Wait … that was you at the door?"

"I saw you come in here and I wanted to speak with you, instead I heard _that_. It makes perfect sense now Jacob. But the question is, why?"

"So what if I do, Alice?" he said, not seeming confused anymore. "It's not like anything was happening between us."

"It didn't fucking seem like it!"

"Okay Alice, please don't swear, it means you're angry."

"Oh yeah Jacob Black, I'm angry. Because you just hurt my feelings. And I thought you were my friend. And for a moment, I thought you were more than that!"

I stormed out of the room, feeling more hurt than I have ever before.

**So I finally got this chapter up! YAAAAAY! I was busy with all my school work and exams; I never got time to write. Now it's eased up and I finally finished!**

**I'm again going to ask what you want to happen next, but try not to make it cliché. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I also edited Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jacob's apartment, so take a look in my profile. And the outfits of course! And if you have any questions about the story, just tell me by PM, review or LiveJournal, and I will get back to you ASAP!**

**Reviews are like … finally finishing this chapter!!!**


	6. Suspicion

**I'll be Your Lover Too.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: So since we haven't heard from Emmett for the past two chapters, this chapter is eternally dedicated to him, as in, the only POV is Emmett's! So you will find out what he thinks about everything! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and there's and author note at the bottom, as usual!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6; Suspicion **

**Emmett POV**

It was quiet. _Way_ too quiet. I leaned against the kitchen bench top, staring at the gloomy looking living room.

There was Alice, sprawled across the floor, magazines, fabrics, a phonebook, her cell, iTouch, and a log book in front of her. I guessed that she was planning another party (a wedding by the looks of it) and she would usually be cooped up in her room. Then there was Jasper, immersed in his book which I was sure he'd read about 20 times already. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine aimlessly, obviously not paying much attention. Soft strumming could be heard coming from Edward's room, and Alice would occasionally look up and shake her head in that direction. I wish she would get off his back. Jacob and Keira weren't in sight.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and saw Bella smiling widely at me.

"Hey," I whispered, trying not to disturb the stillness.

She just smiled back and tightened her grip around me. I lifted her arms up so I could turn around and face her. She smiled up at me again and I stroked her hair. She lay her head on my chest and I could feel her slow breaths. I kissed the top of her head, and noticed she was staring past me, at the living room.

"What's up with everyone?" I muttered.

"I think something happened, with everyone. I don't know what. It was like this last night too," she whispered back.

"It was?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were too cooped up in your own little world to notice," she teased.

"Hey, I was worried if I stuffed it up or not," I replied, messing up her hair. She slapped my chest, and I chuckled, as she leant back on me again.

"I don't like the quiet," I said.

"Obviously," Bella murmured, and I ignored her.

"I think we should find out what's going on, because I'm getting sick of this."

She looked up at me, smiling. "What a good idea, let's do that."

"Mm, I think I'll make myself a coffee first."

She groaned, getting off me. "I'm going to use the bathroom." And she tiptoed out of the kitchen.

I smiled at her leaving, and went to go make myself a coffee. I boiled the water and put the coffee beans into my cup. As I waited for the water to boil, I wondered where Jacob and Keira were, and why Alice was here and not with him. When I poured the water and went to go and get milk, Bella emerged from the bathroom, looked around, and went towards Edward's room. I narrowed my eyes as she knocked, then let herself in. I realised that I had put too much milk into my cup, and began to clean up my mess, wondering. What was Bella doing? For the first time since we came, I was worried. Worried about her and Edward. I had always thought that it was just them getting along, but was it something else? Had I become blind were it was vital for me to see?

I sipped some of my coffee, cursing myself for it was still hot, and made my way towards Edward's room. As I reached the ajar door, I could hear quiet laughter and the scratching of pencil on paper, then a few light strums of a guitar and Edward's humming. I could feel someone's eyes on me, and saw Alice staring at me, obviously wondering why on earth I was standing at Edward's door. I cleared my throat and went inside, not even bothering to knock.

Edward was sitting on his bed, paper everywhere, guitar in his lap. Bella was sitting, crossed-legged, on the bed as well, looking at one of the pieces of paper. They both looked up at me as if they were caught in the act. "Hey Em," Edward smiled up at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Edward replied quickly, shuffling the papers. "Bella was helping me to write a song."

"Oh," I replied, sitting on a chair. "Do you know what's going on out there?" I jabbed my thumb at the door.

"What's going on out there?" he asked.

"Everyone's quiet," Bella answered, and I saw Edward's eyes grow bigger. "We don't know why they are though. Do you?"

"Sort of," Edward said slowly, still gathering his papers.

"What then?" I asked quickly, before Bella had the chance to.

"Well, Alice was a bit upset last night and when I asked her, she just said 'Jacob', so I guess something's happened with her and Jacob."

"I bet it has something to do with Keira," I said after taking a sip of my coffee. "They're both hiding somewhere."

Bella buried her face in her hands. "She always does that," she said quietly. "She always takes what she can't have. I should speak with her."

"No, no," Edward said soothingly. "We should find out the whole story first. Someone should ask Alice."

"Maybe I should try, seeing as you already did and she didn't say much," I said.

Edward looked at me thoughtfully. "That's a good idea." He went back to strumming, oblivious to the other problems, so I said, "Something's happened with Rosalie and Jasper, too."

Edward looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Bella answered, holding her hand out for my coffee. "They're both not talking and seem to be so quiet." She took a sip and passed the cup back to me.

"Well, I don't know what the hell is going on," Edward said, sighing. "But we should find out. An atmosphere like this isn't exactly nice, and who knows how long we're all going to be living under the same roof."

"We should do that now, too," I said, standing up and finishing my coffee. "I'll go talk to Alice. Bella, do you want to talk to Keira?"

Bella sighed. "Not really. I think you should find out what happened with Alice first, then we can both talk to her or something. I should talk to Rosalie or Jasper."

"Okay. Edward?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'll be doing my music. If you need help, you'll know where to find me."

I sighed, and walked out, Bella following me. Alice was still lying on the floor, but now Rosalie and Jasper had gone. Bella took the cup out of my hands, and when I looked at her in bewilderment, she simply pointed at Alice, and I knew what she meant. I walked down to Alice, and stopped a two feet away from her.

"Hey, Alice," I said, trying to sound happy.

She looked up at me slowly. "Hullo Emmett," she answered dryly. I looked up at Bella for support, but she just nodded.

"Where did Rosalie and Jasper go?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Rosalie just got up and went, and then Jasper went into his room."

I heard Bella's footsteps walk away, but I didn't look up as I was too worried about Alice. "Mind if I sit?"

She nodded, and I sat down, crossing my legs beside her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her conversationally.

"Planning a wedding. The couple are so picky; I need to work on it fast before everything is unavailable."

"Oh sounds like fun …"

"Emmett, what do you want?"

"W-what?" I said, slightly taken aback.

"I know how much you dislike me planning things that you're not involved in, because you think it takes up so much of my time where I could be doing something else, and now you're suddenly so interested in it and said that it _sounded like fun_? Come off it Emmett, I know you're up to something."

"Wow, I'm speechless."

"Can you leave me alone, then?" she asked angrily.

I looked at her angry face, and pushed her hair behind her ear. "We're really good friends, right?"

Her face began to soften as she nodded.

"And we can tell each other anything and everything?"

She nodded again.

I got to her level, and whispered, "Tell me then; what's wrong?"

She looked at me for a long time before hiding her face in her arms. I lay fully on the ground, trying to pull her head up. When I was finally successful, she said, "I'm so confused Emmett."

"About what, honey?"

"About Jacob. About Keira. About EVERYONE."

"So this is about Jacob?" I asked, getting a bit angry.

She nodded, turning around to lie on her back. I copied her. She sighed. "What happened?"

"Firstly, I thought everything was going great with me and Jacob, I mean sure, it was a bit out of nowhere, us I mean. I went along with it because I like taking chances and whatnot. But then Keira came along and I don't really know what happened. I'm not blaming you, but something happened that night when we played truth or dare, and I think you dared her to kiss him or something like that … he had some epiphany and decided to go with her. Jacob is one of my really good friends, and I wouldn't really mind it if he did go off with her, but the thing is that he _didn't tell me_, and that's what annoys me the most."

I knew Alice would ramble. She always did, and I always hated it. But for once, I listened, and I became angrier at Jacob by the minute.

"And I didn't think I would, but I began to fall for him, and that somewhat annoys me even more than that."

"Alice," I said, searching for the right words. "The guys a dick. You've seen him do this to so many girls … simply he's just a dick.

Alice giggled, and I was glad that I was the one who made her smile for the first time today. Then she exhaled, rolling her head to her left to look at me. "I wish this would go away."

I found her hand, and I held it tight. She closed her eyes as I said, "I wish I could help you." And then I got an idea.

"I can help you."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, opening her eyes and looking at me curiously.

"Let me talk to him," I said, and when I saw the horrified look on her face I said quickly, "I won't rip his head off, honestly. I just want to talk to him, find out his side of the story, and then fix this."

Alice smiled at me. "Thanks Emmett. You know, Bella's really lucky to have you."

My face fell slightly, but I tried to smile back nonetheless. "Why thank you," I said cheekily, and she slapped me on the arm.

"Well," Alice said, getting up and started to move her things onto the coffee table. "I should get back to this and off the floor, my back's killing me."

I laughed. "Okay." When I got up, I saw Bella emerge from Jasper's room, looking sort of accomplished and upset at the same time. I walked over to her, pulling her into the bathroom.

"So?" I asked her. "What's up with Jasper?"

"Nothing actually," she said. "It's about Rosalie. He's afraid he's hurt her feelings."

"How come?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, yesterday Rosalie came onto him, thinking that he wanted it too, but in fact he didn't. He told her that they were complete opposites, she got upset, and that's it."

"Man, that's bad."

"Yeah, and now Rosalie's gone somewhere and we're both worried about her, especially Jasper. He's totally shaken."

I rubbed my face, trying to make sense of things.

"What about Alice?" Bella asked, sitting on the toilet seat.

"Jacob went off with Keira, without telling Alice at all. She's upset about that, and the fact that she began to have feelings for him."

Bella shook her head, looking angry and upset. I knew she was mad at her sister, so I tried to crack a joke. "Are we the only couple here who's still okay?"

Bella obviously didn't find it funny, because she flinched and began to bite her lip, bouncing her leg up and down.

"Uh … sorry, that was supposed to be funny … I guess it wasn't …"

"No, its fine," she said quickly, getting up. "I think I should talk to Keira."

I reached the door before her, blocking her way. "No, Bella. We should talk to them together."

She nodded, and I pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Everything's going to be fine." She nodded again, and pulled away, biting her lip again. We left the bathroom, Alice watching us.

"Al," Bella said. "Where are Jacob and Keira?"

"Uh …" Alice said, obviously not so upset about the subject as before. "I think they're in their room."

Bella charged towards the door, but I ran in front of her. I knocked on the door, heard a "yeah?" and entered.

The bed was covered in fabrics. Jacob was lying on an empty space, a book next to him. Keira was standing near her luggage.

"What's going on?" I head Bella ask from behind me.

"I was just showing Jacob some of the fabrics I use," said Keira brightly. "And I was just showing him his works …"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing Keira?!" said Bella furiously. Keira just looked at her bewildered. I put an arm around Bella's shoulders and said, "We're talking about Alice."

I saw Jacob shift in his sitting position. "What do you mean?" asked Keira.

"She's really upset," I said calmly. "About you two."

Keira blew a raspberry, and I could feel Bella tense up next to me. "Why should she be upset about us? It's not like they were ever together."

"Keira …" Bella began, but I stepped in. "Alice thought they were, and I'm pretty sure Jacob thought so too."

Keira crossed her arms over her chest. "Well why does that matter anymore? Jacob ended it with her yesterday."

Both mine and Bella's mouths dropped to the floor. "That's not what Alice said …" Bella said slowly.

"Well, Alice's is lying," Jacob said quickly.

I shot a glare at him. "You know very well Jacob Black that Alice _never_ lies."

Keira kept looking from me and Bella, and back to Jacob. "Keira …" Bella said slowly, but Keira put a hand up.

"Are you trying to say …" she said slowly. "That you didn't end it with Alice?"

"Keira …" Jacob whispered, getting up.

"No!" Keira yelled. "Did you or did you not?!"

"I …" Jacob said, looking at me and Bella for support. Then he said finally, "no."

Keira took a step back. "So you didn't. You told me you did. You knew very well that I wouldn't go with you if you were still with Alice because I respect her. I may have done it before but I never knew those girls. But I know Alice, and she's becoming a friend of mine."

"I didn't want to her Alice, or you Keira," Jacob said, moving forward.

"Bullshit!" Keira yelled. "You've hurt both of us! You've lied to me, and hurt Alice's feelings. I'm not so sure if I can even look at you anymore."

"Keira …" Jacob said, showing on his face that he thought this would never happen.

Keira began to pull all of her fabrics off the bed, and Bella helped her. I just stood there, staring into Jacob's eyes. I could see he was searching for sympathy in mine, but I only gave him disgust.

When Keira was packed up, she said firmly to me, "Can I please sleep somewhere else?"

"Absolutely," I said, opening the door and letting her and Bella through. I took one last glance at Jacob, then slammed the door in his face.

*

In less than an hour, Keira had explained everything to Alice, and they somewhat became the best of friends, with Keira helping Alice with her planning, jotting down notes when Alice was on the phone and whatnot. Edward emerged from his room a few times, to get a glass of water or something to eat, and he would always have a few words with Bella. I wondered what they were talking about, maybe about what had just happened. But I kept on having the feeling that they weren't talking about that at all, and I felt jealous when he walked out. Edward had always been better looking than me, more charming than me and more fun to be around than me. Was Bella beginning to notice that?

The happiness between all the girls almost died out when Rosalie came through the door, holding a lot of bags. We all stared up at her, and she started back, not smiling at all. She walked towards her bedroom door, when Jasper walked out of it. They stopped two metres apart, staring at each other. Everyone watched. Then Jasper cleared his throat and walked to the bathroom. Rosalie headed for the bedroom door, when Bella called out, "Oh, Rose, you don't sleep there anymore. You're with Jacob. I hope you don't mind, but him and Keira had a falling out and seeing as you and Jasper …"

"Its fine," she said quickly, walking the other way. "Perfect."

Bella turned around, looking abashed. Rosalie then walked out again, bag free, and walked out of the apartment again. Bella made to get up, but I beat her to it. "I'll talk to her," I said reassuringly, following Rosalie out the door.

She was sitting on the steps next to the lift. I could hear the click of a lighter and I could smell smoke, and I knew that she was smoking. I went to go sit next to her. When she saw me, she let out a groan. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. I heard somewhere that it's better to talk to strangers if you're upset about something, and we're sort of still strangers, so I guess that helps."

I smiled at her, and she cracked a small one. She dragged on her cigarette, and said, "It's about Jasper."

"Yeah I know. Bella asked him and she told me."

"Well then what do you want to know?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"I want to talk about it with you, you know get it all out."

She sighed. "I just don't get it. I thought that everything was going good, but apparently it wasn't. I don't know what happened."

"Maybe he thinks you were moving too fast. I'll give you an example. I once had a girlfriend in high school. She was beautiful, and we were sort of like the golden couple at school, we were prom king and queen and whatnot, even though we had only been together for like two weeks. On the night of graduation, she tried to do what you tried to do with Jasper, and her excuse was that we had to, because we were the golden couple. I saw it as moving too fast."

"So, he thinks I was moving too fast?"

"Possibly. He could also have been thinking that he didn't see you that way, because you both haven't kissed yet from what I know, and he probably saw you as a really good looking lady friend."

She giggled, dragging on her cigarette. "We've never kissed. The first time we did was yesterday, and I forced it upon him. I feel so guilty."

"Don't worry, he does too."

"What? But he didn't do anything."

"He thinks that he made you upset."

She sighed. "He's such a gentleman. I've never been drawn to someone like that before, but I don't know how I feel anymore."

"I'm sure Jasper …"

"I don't mean about Jasper."

I looked at her, confused. "Who do you mean then?"

"You," she said simply.

I was taken aback. "W-why?"

"Aw, well you know … on that night of truth or dare, how everyone dared us to do all those things, I couldn't help but feel something."

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, with Rosalie being so honest, and having those memories of that night again, feeling what I did, and was worried that Bella noticed when she stormed out …

"I know that you're with Bella and all," she said, noticing me shifting in my seat. "But I just wanted to tell you, because I normally don't keep things to myself."

I smiled at her. "What were in all those bags before?"

"Clothes. When I'm upset, I go shopping. It normally helps, but today it didn't really. Talking to you did, though."

I gave her a quick smile, and she threw her cigarette on the ground. She put her foot over it to step on it, but I quickly grabbed her ankle as a reflex. "Please don't do that," I said quickly. "Last time someone did this, they had to pay for it, and it wasn't cheap."

She laughed. "Okay." She picked up her cigarette, got up and went back inside. I followed slowly. Suddenly confused with everything, my head began to hurt.

When I closed the door, the atmosphere in the room was much different from this morning. Alice, Keira and Bella were all working on planning the wedding, and Jasper was watching them. Rosalie doused her cigarette and threw it in the bin and joined the girls. Edward came out of the room to see the commotion. Jacob was still in his room.

Jasper smiled as Edward sat next to him. "Wanna play a video game?"

"Oh, no," said Edward. "My fingers are killing me."

Jasper laughed, and turned to me. "What about you, Emmett?"

I smiled at him. "Why not?"

"You pick," he said. "I can never decide."

As I pulled out my favourite game (and the one I knew I would win) Jasper said, "Jacob? Wanna play?"

For Jacob was standing in the doorway, watching us. The girls continued to chatter, but me, Edward and Jasper just started at him in silence. Jacob shook his head slowly, moving back inside his room. Jasper, oblivious to what was going on, said, "This one? Awesome, I heard it was really good."

"Yeah yeah it is," I said, turning to Jasper, who was putting the game in.

I knew that even though all the problems that were presented this morning were fixed, I knew that something else was going to happen. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. It gave me a funny feeling in my stomach like you're about to walk out on stage for the first time, and I wanted it to go away. I decided to push these feelings aside, as the game began, as I wanted to show off my excellent skills.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 6! I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry for being so late again. I was going to put this off for a few days then start, then a month goes past then you realise that you haven't started yet. Time flies so fast, and I had a lot of things going on as well. I promise, I will try to make my updates closer, as holidays are coming up for me.**

**This chapter was a short one, mainly because it was just answering some questions and whatnot. I know this is an Edward/Bella fanfic, so I hope you don't mind me writing a Emmett chapter; I felt like I needed to to answer all of your questions.**

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Jealousy

**I'll be Your Lover Too.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your patience and feedback for the last chapter, it means a lot! I'd like to mention here that I now have an official LiveJournal for this fanfic!! It can be found in my profile, along with the outfits for today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Jealousy**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't sleep, and I don't know why. Okay, maybe I did. I fell asleep at first to the faint strumming of a guitar, and dreamt a pleasant dream. White sand between my toes, I walked slowly towards the ocean, breathing in the sea air. My white dress fluttered against the wind, and I could make out a shape in the water. As I grew closer, I realised what it was. A man, a beautiful man, shirtless and knee deep in water, playing a guitar. When I called out, he turned, and the beautiful man was who I half expected; Edward. He walked over to me, humming softly, still playing the guitar. When he got near me, he put his guitar down, and wrapped me in his arms. I breathed in his scent, and he let go to look at me. Then, his head lowered, ready to lift me off my feet with those soft, wet lips …

Then I woke up. I wasn't exactly pleased mind you, also because the guitar noises were gone. I rolled over to see Emmett, snoring silently. I immediately felt a sense of guilt, about what I dreamt about, and about the next hours until early next morning.

I wanted to dream it again. I wanted to see what happened. I wanted to kiss him … even if it was a dream. So I tried to set my mind straight, thinking of him, remembering the sound of the guitar … but nothing happened. Zilch. So I lay there, still hoping that the dream will come back to me. It turned out that I laid there for about six hours, and still nothing happened. I did occasionally doze off, but those dreams were blank, dark, and lonely.

So when I gave up it was about six in the morning. Groaning, I got up, Emmett still snoring quietly, his arms and legs sprawled all over the bed. I didn't know what the hell to do now, so I had a shower. After that, I decided to plan what I was going to wear. Lately, and normally, I would just throw on the first thing I see. Now that I had all of this time on my hands, I planned. I ended up choosing something I knew no one would believe I would ever wear; a brown chequered dress with a cashmere cardigan. I pulled my hair up, and in the mirror I reminded myself of Keira. To stop this distinction, I pulled on a pair of grey canvas shoes.

I looked at the clock; it was now seven thirty. I have no idea how the time went so fast. As I was pulling my hair up into a high bun, I felt a tug on my cardigan. I turned to see Emmett, now awake, reaching over to me.

"Morning, sleepy head. You were snoring again," I said, smiling.

Emmett looked offended. "I _never_ snore!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, standing up, fixing up my cardigan.

"What's the occasion?"

"What?"

"The occasion. You're wearing a dress without force."

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up early, and I planned."

"Aw, my poor baby couldn't sleep. How come?"

"A dream …" I said, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"About …" he pressed on.

"I don't know," I said, feeling myself beginning to blush. "I just know that after that, I couldn't sleep."

He made a noise, which sounded like a grunt, and dropped it. "Where are you going?" he asked, as I made for the door.

"Bathroom," I said quickly, opening the door.

I was hit by the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, mushrooms and sausages. I closed the door so Emmett wouldn't follow the scent. I walked over to the kitchen to see Alice slaving over the cook top in a pink top, jean shorts, pearl necklace and white heels.

"Good morning, Bella!" she said brightly. "I had to get up early, still have a lot of planning to do before the big day!"

"Which is tomorrow, yes?"

"Yup. Oh, it's so exciting, to plan weddings. I was surprised that the bride didn't call me about a million times last night because I normally get the bridezillas; the boss thinks I can handle it. I think she's giving me a break." She smirked. "This one's nice. She trusts me, which is something."

She put the bacon, eggs, mushrooms and sausages onto a plate and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling, and walked over to the table.

"I like your dress," she said, watching me sit down.

"Oh, this? I just found it on the bottom of my bag."

"Oh, that always happens to me. You can't find something to wear then there's something where – Edward!"

I turned, filled with both excitement and guilt as Edward came into the kitchen. He was wearing all white, along with his favourite shoes. Alice had quickly put food onto Edward's plate and he sat down, next to me, and smiled.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, cutting his bacon.

I scoffed. "First Emmett, now you. Why is it so bad that I'm wearing a dress?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Alice, who had just come over to place the rest of the plates on the table said, "Ignore him, he's being stupid."

Edward gave her the evil eye, and continued eating. I decided to throw one back at him. "So, what's with all the white? You normally wear black."

He looked up at me, and gave me that crooked smile that made my heart flutter. "Because I wanted to."

"And _I_ wanted to wear a dress."

He poked his tongue at me, and I copied him. We started to laugh, and it sounded like music. Then Alice joined in.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a voice all too familiar.

I turned to see Emmett walk into the kitchen.

"Nothing, man," said Edward, going back to his food. "Just having a laugh."

Emmett muttered something that sounded a lot like "right", but sat down anyway and began to eat. Slowly, people began to walk out of their rooms and join us; first Keira then Jasper, then Rosalie.

"What is with you Swan sisters," said Edward, stuffing his last piece of sausage in his mouth. "You're both wearing dresses."

For Keira was wearing a light, white dress with sequins at the hem, along with pink lace tights, black flats and bracelets.

"I wear something like _this_, Mr. Cullen, when I feel inspired; inspired to design."

Edward leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "Good feed, Alice."

"You know it," Alice winked, cleaning up hers, Edward's, mine and Emmett's plates up.

"Rose, where's Jacob?" I asked.

The room went silent. "In his room, sulking," she said simply, obviously not bothered by the silence. "I asked him if he was coming out, and he didn't say anything."

"Deserves it," Keira said, cutting her eggs violently. "For what he did to Alice … to _me_ …"

"Keira!" Alice said brightly. "Wanna help me with the planning again?"

"No, sorry Alice, I'm in the mood for design. I think I'll get my mannequin out and do something."

"Bells?"

"Maybe," I said, taking a sip of my water. I noticed the down look on her face. "Oh, what the heck, there's nothing else to do."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping. "Yay!"

"Hey! Count me in!" Rosalie said, stuffing food into her mouth.

We all laughed.

**Rosalie POV**

Today was going to be a good day, I knew it.

Jacob only emerged from his room late 10am. Nobody (except me, and a few glares from Alice and Keira) noticed him grab his food and eat it by the window sill. When he was finished, he plugged his iPod in his ears and went back to the window sill.

"What a baby," said Keira, pinning fabric together on her fold up mannequin. "He expects us to come crying back to him, but I'd rather pin this in my eye."

Alice giggled. "You don't seem dazed by this at all, do you?" I asked her.

"No," Alice replied. "I've already spent too much energy on mopping over him. I don't care."

The rest of the morning we flipped through wedding magazines and jotted down details as the bride called, and also when Alice rang up the caterers, Limo Company and the venue.

"This is all so much fun!" Bella mused, looking a brides maid dresses as Alice was on the phone to the maid of honour. "But I am getting hungry …"

"Do you want me to get you something?" Edward asked, as he stood up and grabbed his keys. "I was just about to go out."

"Oh, thanks Edward," Bella replied, and I saw her blush slightly.

"What about the rest of you girls?"

We all nodded. "Okay, what then?"

"Salad," I said.

"Oh, I feel like McDonalds," Bella said guiltily.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm getting that too," said Alice, hanging up. "You know what I like Ed."

"Okay. You like salads from McDonalds Rose?"

"Whatever."

"See you guys in a bit then."

When he had walked out of the door, I said, "He is _such_ a gentleman! I don't know why on earth you haven't dated him yet, Al."

"Because we're just really good friends," Alice said, writing something down. "Sure, we tried, but it didn't feel right. He's like my brother."

"I remember that," Emmett said, walking over to sit on the floor next to us. "When you tried. God, that was funny. I totally took the Mickey out of you guys."

"It _wasn't_ very nice Emmett," Alice said sternly.

Just at that moment, Jasper came to sit with us too, and I felt suddenly uncomfortable. I didn't feel this way last night, or at breakfast, but now I did. I felt see through all of a sudden and I wrapped my arms around myself, as if to protect me.

"Almost done, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I need to call the cake people now, and I need to drive over to the venue, to see if they got what I ordered. Oh, here's the cake …"

Alice showed us the picture on the website. I was torn between the fact that whether it was a cake, or if it was a basket of roses piled onto one another. Jasper let out a laugh.

Alice looked at him sternly. "What?"

"That does _not _look like a cake; it looks like a basket of flowers! I wouldn't be surprised if the guests felt that way, too!"

Alice slapped his arm. "It's what the bride and groom wanted, and it's what they're getting."

Jasper tickled Alice on the neck. "I'm just saying."

Alice giggled. "Don't!"

There and then, a tickled fest started. Participants? Just Alice and Jasper. Everyone just stared as they continued to tickle each other; even Jacob from the windowsill came to see what was going on.

"Okay!" I said, getting sick of it. This reminded me too much of when Jasper tickled _me_, and how it obviously didn't mean anything to him. What if he was doing the same thing to Alice? I fucking hope not.

They stopped, and Alice cleared her throat, picking up the phone again and dialling the company's number. I looked over at Jasper, who didn't seem dazed by any of this at all. I decided to get back at him in my own special way, and the perfect person was right next to me.

Emmett had picked up a wedding magazine, and began to flip through it, making faces at every page. I slid myself next to him. "What?"

"How can anyone like this stuff?" he asked, passing a page full of full length train gowns. "Just wear something simple!"

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. This is a girl's big day. It needs to be extravagant, and absolutely, insanely expensive so it will be a day to remember."

"Well, if that's true, I'll only marry someone when I'm insanely rich."

Even though it wasn't so funny, I burst out laughing. I was pretty good at fake laughing, and made it so loud Jacob appeared again, obviously wondering what on earth we were all doing. Just my luck, Alice, Jasper and Bella looked at me; just the same way we all looked at Alice and Jasper.

Emmett let in a few laughs as I quietened down. Bella looked at me weirdly, but then let it slide.

"Okay," Alice said, hopping up. "I'm off."

As Alice left, I saw Jasper smiling as she walked past him. I gave him an evil stare, and did so until he looked at me. I could see in his face that he didn't know what was going on. Oh, but I was going to show him.

Soon Edward came, and was looking annoyed when he found out Alice had already left, and called her to remember that he had bought something for her, and for her not to buy anything else.

"Salad? Who ordered a salad?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, that was me," I said, hopping up and taking the salad from Emmett, making sure I touched his hand and smiled brightly at him. I could see the same thing happen with Edward and Bella, and I knew I wasn't the only one; Emmett was looking at Edward as if he was going to punch him, and slap Bella. I didn't know what was going on with Bella and Edward, but I knew that I was going to keep Emmett company; for both our sakes.

**Keira POV**

As I finished pinning all of the fabric together, I took a step back. It was perfect. It was and strapless dress, which was white at the top and came out as pink on the bottom. I drew faint lines on the white material where I would make a pattern. But it was missing something. I imagined in my mind a piece of material coming out in the middle … something to stand out.

I rushed to my bedroom, and rummaged through my luggage until I found my spare materials box. I found a piece of dark blue material. This was _exactly_ what I was looking for. Pleased, I walked out of my room.

My mood changed dramatically when I saw the last person I wanted to see. When I closed the door, I caught a glimpse of Jacob, staring aimlessly out of the window, iPod stuck in his ears. I wanted to do two things at that moment; one, I wanted to pin this material onto my mannequin and finish my dress, two, I wanted to go over there and rip his head off.

As much as I wanted to do the first option, I decided to go rip his head off instead, as there wasn't anyone really around, except for Bella buried in a book, Jasper drawing in the corner and Emmett throwing a football in the air.

I strode over to him, and pulled out one of his headphones. He whipped his head around to look at me, and I saw a small smile etch out on his face.

"Don't be an idiot; I'm not here to forgive you."

His smile faded.

"I'm here to say that I think you're pathetic, absolutely _pathetic_. Do you really expect me and Alice to feel sorry for you? You, moping around, staring out of a window listening to depressing songs, no doubt? Keeping yourself locked into your room and when Rosalie asks you something, you act as if it's the end of the world? Grow some balls, Jacob Black, and do us all a favour; stop acting like a baby and own up for what you did."

I turned around, happy that I had showed him how I was feeling, but that too went away when his arm clasped itself around my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I squealed.

"Keira, listen," Jacob said. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. I felt something that night, and I know you did too."

I made to let go, but his firm hand pushed me closer to him.

"All I wanted was us, that's all. I didn't think. I never think when I'm so close to get what I want, and possibly need. I was going to tell Alice, I swear …"

"I don't give a fuck, Jacob. You lied, to both me an Alice. Who do you think we are? Did you honestly think that no matter what you said, we wouldn't care? Don't be so naive. Now let go of me!"

He looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes. I felt a jolt in my stomach to feel sorry for him, but I couldn't. He lied, and I trusted him. I gave him a stern look, and he let go of me slowly, lingering his fingers on my wrist. I turned around quickly, storming away. As I did, I saw Bella, Emmett and Jasper standing around; they had obviously come to see what had happened. I put a hand up to wave away Bella as she walked up to me.

When I had gotten back to my mannequin and placed the material around the waist, I saw Emmett walking towards Jacob and Bella trying to pull him away. Edward's head popped out of his door.

"What's going on?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing, I just had a word with Jacob, that's all."

He nodded, looked over at Bella, and went back into his room.

Bella came towards me, looking at Edward's bedroom door. But when she reached me, she looked me in the eye, hands on my shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yes, big sis," I said, smiling. In an attempt to change the subject, I held up the material. "Look! Do you think it would look good?"

"Keira, are you sure?" asked Emmett, and Bella nodded, obviously not buying my diversion.

I put my hands on my waist. "Yes! Now, will it look good here?"

Bella smiled. "You're the expert."

I sighed. I again placed the material around the hem of the two materials. I ruffled the top bit up, and grabbed some pins, pinning it all together. When that was done, I cut off some of the excess material. I stood back, admiring my work.

"That's amazing, Keira!" Bella squealed, hugging me.

"Really?!"

"Yes! They _have_ to accept you!"

We hugged for a little longer, until Emmett cleared his throat. "Sorry. Ugh, my legs. I've been standing for forever."

I went over to the couch and slumped into it, putting my legs up on the coffee table. Bella, Emmett and Jasper copied, and we all laughed. We sat there for a while, flicking through channels, me and Bella occasionally chatting about my choice of design and colour.

When an add came up for the show we were watching (which I have no idea what was) Emmett suddenly said, "So … what do you guys think of Edward?"

I felt my sister shuffle uncomfortably, so I answered quickly, "He's cool. And pretty good looking." I winked.

"Yeah, I agree. Not about the good looking part though," Jasper said quickly, and we all laughed.

"Bella? What about you?" Emmett asked, and I could hear the hint of eagerness.

"Yeah, he's a great guy …" Bella said slowly, picking the hem of her cardigan.

"That's all?" Emmett asked, sitting up.

"Yes Emmett! What else do you want me to say?" snapped Bella.

Emmett slowly lowered himself back into the couch, his face blank. I knew now that this was the last we were going to hear about this matter.

**Edward POV**

I scribbled out yet another note. I began to feel stupid, like there was no real reason for me to be doing this at all. I mean, I had a major in business. I could at least be in an office, with a great view of Seattle, a heap of money going into my bank account, but no. I was sitting here, wasting my time writing a song I had no idea the words to.

I never thought that it would be this hard, writing a song. I was able to do it so easily before, but I guess I had a lot of inspiration, and not so much now. I knew that if I didn't find one quick, Alice would practically drag me into an office building, and I will never feel fully complete.

At that moment, the door creaked open and none other than Bella stepped inside, looking wary.

I chuckled. "What are you doing playing spies?"

She scoffed. "No. I'm just being cautious, that's all." She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Why were you being cautious?"

She shook her head. "How's the song going?"

"Absolutely terrible. Why were you being cautious?"

She ran her tongue along her teeth, which made my heart beat faster. "I think Emmett's suspicious."

"Emmett? About what?" I put my guitar and papers aside and slid closer to her.

She turned to face me, crossing her legs. "About us."

I smiled my best smile, and I saw her blush. "Why would he be suspicious about us?"

Bella threw her hands onto the bed. "I don't know! I can tell he is. He's watching me more closely now, especially when you're around, and he just asked me what I thought of you."

"What did you say?" I asked quickly.

She looked up at me incredulously. "Does that even matter?!"

"It does to me."

She gave in. "I said you were a great guy."

I was taken aback. "That's all? No, he's absolutely gorgeous or anything?"

She laughed. "No, that was Keira. I think she knows too, it's like some sisterly instinct thing. She stepped in when I was in the spotlight."

"Well tell her thank you, for both accounts."

She giggled. "I will."

We stared into each other's eyes for what was only probably a few moments but felt like forever. I soon found myself reaching my hand out to touch her cheek, her hair. She closed her eyes at my touch.

"I don't blame him you know," I said, and my voice seemed very far away. "Emmett, about being suspicious."

She sighed, opening her eyes but not stopping me. "Don't say that."

"Why not?" I asked, pushing back her hair. "It's the truth."

She closed her eyes again, and reached her hand up to touch my wrist. Everything seemed so perfect, and for a moment Bella felt like mine. It sounded as though I just bought her or won her through a lottery or something, but truly … she felt like mine. I didn't want this moment to pass …

Bella suddenly inhaled sharply, and both our eyes snapped open. The shocked looks on both our faces made us to quickly pull our hands down. Bella stood up quickly, almost tripping over a pair of fluffy slippers, probably Alice's.

"Uhhhh …" she said, making for the door. "We won't speak of this?"

I crossed my fingers and showed her. "Promise."

"Doesn't that mean you're lying?" she giggled, and I was glad she wasn't embarrassed.

"Oh, does it … well you know, I promise. I'm not lying."

She nodded and opened the door.

"Bella," I said, and she looked over at me. "Don't worry what Emmett says. Whatever will be, will be. Okay?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I'll promise to remember."

I laughed and winked at her, and she laughed too as she closed the door behind her.

Whatever will be, will be … I now hoped whatever it was, was what I wanted and dreamed about.

**So, there's chapter 7! I think this is the quickest I've ever updated! I am literally so proud of myself!**

**Okay, so after reading your reviews, I got a bit worried when most of you said that you were confused. Now, I didn't intend on confusing you. But if you do feel confused, if I posted a summary of every chapter on my official LiveJournal (see my profile), would you feel a little better? If so, please tell me, and it will be ready by next chapter! :D**

**Reviews are like flirting with Edward! ;) **


	8. Revenge

**I'll be Your Lover Too.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: It's been so long since I last updated, and I'm terribly sorry! It's all explained below … Well, here's chapter 8! (Another A/N at the bottom and don't forget to check out my profile for outfits!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Revenge.**

**Alice POV**

I woke bright and early this morning, as I normally would do on a day that I had a party. But this wasn't any old party; I planned this one.

I recovered Edward's body with the blanket before I went into the bathroom and had a long and thorough shower. I scrubbed my body, shaved my legs and made by body and hair smell all fruity. Then I put on a mask and put curlers in my hair. I brushed my teeth as I walked outside, to see Jasper sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Good morning," he said.

I couldn't exactly respond at the moment, because a, he was looking at me with a towel around myself, curlers in my hair, facial mask on (which was green) and toothbrush in my mouth. B, he looked amazing.

His hair was all messy, which I loved. He was wearing a low v neck blue shirt, and you could see most of his chest. This was finished off with black jeans and white hi top shoes. I had never seen him like this before; he normally wore more practical things.

He laughed. "You're making a mess."

I immediately went red and looked at the floor. Thankfully, it was only toothpaste. I made to go and get a tissue, but he pulled me back.

"You better just wash out your mouth, I'll fix this."

I nodded, and barricaded myself back into the bathroom, and I stayed there until I was fixed up.

Feeling refreshed and my hair all bouncy, I walked out of the bathroom again to see Jasper in the position I found him in the first place, toothpaste off the floor.

"I thought I scared you off," he said, smiling.

"Oh, no," I said quickly. "T-the mask was finished, so I had to wash it off."

He walked up to me and pulled on one of my ringlets. It bounced, and he laughed. "What's the occasion?"

"I've planned a wedding, and it's on today."

He clapped his hands together. "That's it! I remember!"

"Shhhh!" I said, pulling his hands down by his wrists. "You'll wake everyone."

He laughed. "So, what are you wearing?" he said, lowering his voice.

"Want me to show you?"

He nodded, and I let go of his wrists, walked into my bedroom and got changed. I somehow rushed changing, normally I would go slowly, but I really wanted to see his reaction. When I walked out, he was in the same position as before – again.

"Wow," he said, looking at me up and down, and I blushed again.

I was wearing a dark beige dress with cream heels and a gold bracelet, earrings and ring. I felt a lot more confident now knowing that I was the one making him speechless.

"It would look better if I was wearing makeup …" I said slowly.

"Go put it on then!" he said, gesturing to the bedroom.

I smiled and went in, closing the door with a snap. I turned to see Edward sitting there, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him, sitting on the bed and getting out my pre-planned makeup bag.

"Oh nothing … I just heard something."

"Like?" I asked, applying foundation.

"A little flirtation." And with that, he laughed.

"First of all," I said whipping around. "Flirting isn't that funny. Secondly," I blushed. "We weren't flirting."

"Oh yeah, sure," said Edward sarcastically, still laughing. "I believe you."

I stared at him through the mirror. "I hate you."

"Naw, you love me … and him!"

I was beginning to get annoyed. "How is this amusing? Am I laughing about you and _her_? No I'm not, so shut up."

He immediately stopped laughing. "Well, to be honest, you just went from Jacob to him. It is kind of funny … or isn't," he said quickly when I shot him a glare.

When I finished, I stood up and did a twirl. "Do I look okay?"

"You look lovely," he said, getting up and pulling on some jeans. "Knock them dead."

I laughed. "Sure will."

I opened the door, and saw Jasper where he was before (won't he ever move?) and Bella talking to him. She smiled at me when I emerged.

"Alice! You look so hot!"

I laughed and blushed when Jasper nodded his head. "Thanks."

I saw Bella crane her neck over to see inside the room I just came out of, and I just saw out of the corner of my eye Edward pulling a shirt on. She noticed me looking and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I felt Edward stride past me, and I watched his eyes look at Bella up and down, and she bit her lip. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I said, "Okay, see you guys later!"

And with a mass of goodbyes, I glided towards the door, awaiting loads of drama.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I jabbed my spoon into my cereal, and swirled it around. Alice wasn't here, so that usually meant that we had to have a shitty breakfast. I noticed how my cereal was all soggy, and didn't seem appealing anymore. I was glad, as I got up, as it felt like my so-called best friend and girlfriend were trying to subtly play footsies under the table, but didn't succeed completely. I would feel an occasional kick in the shins by him or her, and when I looked up; I knew it wasn't aimed for me.

Bella looked up at me as I tucked in my chair. "Em, you didn't even eat that much."

"Yeah, well, it's a bit soggy," I said, a little too bitterly. I chucked it into the bin and put the plate nosily in the sink. I could feel their eyes on the back of my head as I walked across the living room. When I reached the front door, Edward called out, "Mate, where are you going?"

I turned. "I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, I'll come with you," he replied, standing up.

"No," I said, waving my hand around. "I want to be alone."

And with that, I walked out of the apartment. I dragged myself down the stairs, feeling bad about leaving on such a note, but I found myself soon not caring. How could they act like that when I'm around?

And I couldn't believe that I thought that they were only getting along so well! How could I have let it slide beneath me, when it was totally obvious? I think everyone knows about it, and I was the last one to realise, and I am his best friend and her boyfriend, so how could I be this stupid?

I know why, I thought as I opened the door harshly. A few people jumped back at the sudden disturbance as I felt the wind whip my face. I'm so naive. I trusted them way too much, even if something like this has happened before. I felt so angry with myself. Knowing that I didn't have the equipment needed, and I wasn't even wearing the correct attire, I wanted to go to the gym. I _was_ going to go to the gym. I normally went there for either doing the obvious, or relieving stress. Since the one I normally went to was so far away, I instantly turned right and began to march to the first gym I would see.

I must've had some sort of vibe or it was how I was walking that caused all those looks at me. I must've seemed determined to do something …

WHAM.

I collided with a bunch of sharp objects and plastic bags and almost fell over. My crash buddy dropped all of their things near my feet. I groaned. The last thing I needed was to pick up some random's shit and have to pick it up.

"You don't have to be like that, Emmett," said the person teasingly in a very familiar voice.

Rosalie was grinning at me, her hair whipping around her face. I immediately felt both better and guilty. I immediately bent down to pick up her things.

"Oh, what a gentleman," she said sarcastically, and I scoffed. I heard a few whispers of complaints around me, so I grabbed her arm. "Let's move before these people trample us."

She smiled in approval, and we both walked at a normal pace to God knows where.

"What's all this?" I asked her, snatching some bags and peering inside. I looked up. "More clothes?"

She laughed. "Sort of. It's for a shoot I'm doing next month in London. It's for the test shoot were doing next week. See, I just did my nails." She held up her hand to show off her fresh French nails.

Not knowing anything about the topic, I said, "Aaah, so that's why you're not wearing those killer heels?"

She punched me softly on the arm. "I wanted to feel comfortable."

"Oh, so you're not comfortable, like, every other day of your life?"

She laughed. "Shut up! Hey, do you want to grab a coffee?"

We had ended up in front of Starbucks. I nodded and she led the way in.

"I'll have a Caramel Macchiato, and my friend will have a …"

"Macchiato thanks."

As she pulled out her wallet to pay … I was too fast. I threw a twenty down onto the counter before she even unclasped her purse. She looked up at me, eyeing me down. "I was going to pay."

I sighed. "I never let a lady pay for me."

"Maybe you should start doing that," she smirked.

We stood around waiting for the coffee, occasionally looking at each other and laughing, or hitting each other playfully. I felt totally comfortable being with Rose; before I was full of tension and stress, now I just feel free and happy.

When we got our coffees, we chose some pretty good seats next to the window. We sat there drinking for a while, looking occasionally at each other and laughing, or looking out of the window.

Rosalie put down her coffee. "So, why were you in such a bad mood earlier?"

I groaned quietly. This is what I was dreading. Even though I felt totally comfortable with Rosalie, this made me shift in my seat. "It-it's nothing."

She half coughed, half laughed. "Sure. I can tell you were upset about something. What was it?"

She was giving me that look. She had 'tell-me-now-or-else' written all over her face, and that's what I gave into. The look she gave me. I couldn't deceive or say no to that.

"It was Edward … and Bella."

She nodded, taking a sip. "I don't blame you."

"You know?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yeah … well, it is kind of obvious," she said, nodding again.

I felt half angry. Mainly because Rose was around, I couldn't feel fully angry. "So …" I tried to say as calmly as possible. "I was basically the last person to know that my girlfriend if fucking around with my best friend?"

She quickly took my hand, which was balled into a fist. "Look, don't worry. I'm sure you weren't the last to know, and I'm absolutely sure that Bella wouldn't do that to you."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," I said angrily.

Rose looked at me both interested and pitiful. "What happened?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I half spat at her, jerking my hand away from hers and drinking most of my coffee. It burnt my tongue, but I felt as though I deserved it.

Rosalie looked hurt. "Sorry, I didn't know it was so touchy."

She said the last bit bitterly, as she sipped her coffee. She made herself busy by rummaging in her bag and playing with her phone. I stared out of the window, feeling twice as bad. I watched her for a moment, collecting my words. As she reached out for her coffee, I took her hand this time, almost knocking over her drink, which I caught. She looked up at me, her face unreadable.

"Sorry," I said, looking straight into her eyes. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

To my surprise, she smiled. "It's okay. If I were you, I would be upset too. I understand."

I smiled back. I let go of her hand so we could both finish our coffees.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" said Rose, draining her coffee. "Like, to a movie or something?"

I grinned. "Yeah, sure."

We hurriedly got out of our seats, threw away our cups and walked out, chattering down the street about what movie we should watch.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was so bored. I just sat there, flicking through channels. Jasper was off near the windowsill painting the scenery outside, Jacob was hiding somewhere, Keira was setting up her sewing equipment in her room, but Edward was sitting freely on the couch, writing a song.

"Bella?" Edward said, covering his eyes from the T.V. "The light is annoying me. Can you settle for one channel?"

"Oh, sorry …" I said dismissively, settling on the channel I came across. It was some random soap opera. I tried to consume what was going on. It seems that the mother slept with her daughter's boyfriend. It was so cliché, I thought. I watched them fight and cry for a while, and then I began to think … this is me. I was the boyfriend. Emmett was the girlfriend … and Edward was the mother. It seemed weird with the genders and all, but it made sense … I saw myself fighting with both Edward and Emmett, and proving to Emmett that I indeed loved him … but I knew deep down that I wanted Edward …

I burst into tears. I heard Edward stop playing over my sobs, and I felt him sit next to me. I felt his arm around my shoulders. I tried to jerk away, feeling guilty, but he put a firm hold on my shoulder.

"What is it Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

His voice sent chills down my spine. I just felt like leaning over and kissing him … and that made me cry harder. Edward got me a tissue and pulled my hands down. Reluctantly, I let him pull my hands down, and dry my face. I let in a few sniffles. He even asked if I wanted him to blow my nose, but I shook my head.

When he came back from throwing the tissues away, he took my hands into his and looked me straight in the eye. "What is it Bella?"

I felt like crying again, but I simply jerked my head towards the television. I saw him give me a look as he turned his head. It was a good 10 minutes as he watched it, in which time Keira came out to get something and Jasper went to pee, so I covered myself all the time, making it out that I was sleeping. When Edward was finished, he turned and looked at me, not as if I was crazy about worrying or anything, but normally, and I appreciated that.

"So …" he said slowly. "This lady slept with her daughter's boyfriend."

I nodded my head slowly, feeling myself go red hot in the face.

He nodded too, and slouched into the couch. I was astonished that he didn't seem fazed by this one bit, but then he said, "I don't know, Bella. I can tell its hurting Emmett, but I can't seem to help it, you know?"

I nodded in agreement, feeling slightly better. "I don't know what's going to happen," he continued. "I'm really worried about him, especially after he left after breakfast. I'm sure he's okay, though." He smiled, but I could tell that it was forced. I knew exactly how he felt – I felt like I was betraying Emmett, but at the same time I couldn't help myself … I wanted to _somehow_ be with Edward.

He got up quickly, which shocked me. "Well, I should get back to my writing," he said a little too brightly. He grabbed his guitar and music paper, and went straight to his room. Now I felt totally empty. Did I just scare him away? No, I told myself. I didn't … because he said he couldn't help himself too. I think he's just overwhelmed. Yes. That's all it was. I promised myself to keep saying that whenever something like this happened.

I heard a commotion of noise coming from Keira's room. Hastily turning of the rubbish show, I went over to Keira's room. "What's up?" I asked, peering through the door.

"Oh nothing," Keira said distractedly, picking up material. "Just the usual with me. You?"

I walked into her room and slumped onto the bed. "I feel terrible. I feel like a … like a … traitor."

Keira gave me a look and put her hands on her hips. "Is this about Cullen?"

"Don't look at me like that! I'm older than you, you know," I said defensively.

"So what! He's making you feel down, and that's no good. We should've totally found a place before hand …"

"And it wouldn't have made a difference, you know that," I said finally, and she put down her hands. She came to sit next to me.

"Sorry, tell me why you feel so pathetic."

"Well you were right to think about Edward," I said, putting my head on her shoulder. "Every single day, I feel more and more terrible about this whole thing. I think he knows, too. Heh, well that's just silly, because I know very well that everyone knows or has some kind of hunch. I was just flicking through channels then he told me to stop then it landed on those stupid soap operas and it was about a mother sleeping with her daughter's boyfriend and it all just hit me then I cried then he consoled me, now he probably thinks I'm some crazy woman who cries at television shows because it mirrors real life in some way and … I just feel so lousy!"

I took my head off her shoulder to see her gapping at me. "Too much?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes … but I took it all in. I would say 'don't worry about it' but I think I've said it too much. But I do have another solution for you."

My eyes widened with excitement. Could she possibly have a way out of all this mess?

"You have to choose," she said simply. "Between Edward and Emmett. Ooooh, alliteration." She picked up a few more pieces of fabric and put them away as if nothing just happened.

"Choose?! Are you crazy? It's hard enough to contain all these emotions!"

Keira sat behind her sewing machine, placing the dress she pinned together yesterday in place. "I'll make it simpler for you – what do you feel for Emmett?"

"Well, I love him of course. He's my boyfriend -"

"Wait, you love him?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of course I love him."

Keira looked down at her machine, shrugging. "Funny, I've never heard you say it."

"Well … I have said it with him alone …" I felt my voice fade away as I took in what she said … I never really have said it to him, I just assumed that he thought I did. Come to think of it, he has said it to me …

"I know he's said it to you," Keira said, as if reading my thoughts. "But never you."

"Okay, okay! I've never said it, but I do, truly." I think she could tell that I was trying to trick myself into believing it. "Don't say it if it's not true," she said casually.

"Fine, fine," I said, waving a hand. "Maybe I don't, but I do care for him."

Keira sat there for a while, immersed in placing the needle in the exact spot. "What about Edward then? How do you feel about him?" She began to sew, making a loud noise, and I know she did it on purpose so I could gather my thoughts.

What did I feel about Edward? There was some definite connection … and he was just absolutely good looking. He had this aura about him that made you want to stay with him and never leave. He's funny, has a great sense of humour, and knows when to do things, like when to be soft, and when to be tough. He was a bit of a smart ass too, which was adorable. And not to mention that spark of electricity I feel whenever I'm near him, or when we touch …

I confided this with Keira. She lined up her fabric, nodding approvingly. "I knew we were going to come to this conclusion.

"What conclusion?" I asked, trying to put off hearing the answer I knew was going to come, just to make it real.

"You should choose Edward. You seem more in sync with him than Emmett. You said a few petty words him and a long love letter type thing about Edward. It's quite obvious."

I groaned. "No!"

Keira looked at me, alarmed. "What? I would've thought that finalizing this would stop you from feeling bad and making the right choice!"

"Yes, yes, but this means I have to end it with Emmett, wouldn't I? And I care about him too much to see him hurt like that, plus he already knows so that would be even worse …"

"I'll tell you what's worse?" Keira said, sounding annoyed. "Knowing that the one you love is in love with someone else, and that someone else turns out to be your best friend. Which would you rather? Him live in absolute pain knowing this, and watching the way you look at Cullen, or end it so he can move on, and you can too?"

She went back to her sewing, and I thought. She was right, and I was stupid to believe otherwise. How would staying with Emmett make anything better? It didn't seem to make much sense … yet I knew what I had to do – I had to end it, once and for all. It would do many some good.

Keira stopped sewing so I told her. She squealed with joy and hugged me tightly. "Finally!" she said, exasperated. "Now, leave me sew. I have a good feeling about this …"

I closed the door on her, feeling a lot better. I saw Jasper still painting. I would go and sit with him, I thought. I haven't spent much time with him for a while. He noticed my good mood.

"What's made you all cheery all of a sudden?"

"I'm going to do it," I said, feeling very final about the matter now. "I'm going to end it with Emmett." Noticing his face, I went into detail about the situation. He told me that it was a good idea for everyone.

"I'm going to do it when he comes back," I said, watching Jasper stroke the canvas with his brush. "Just to -"

I stopped, as the door opened. This was it; I was going to do it. I half got up when I saw who was with him – Rosalie. And they looked happy. It seemed from their conversation that they had just seen a movie. I made a mental note in my head to thank Rose for taking it off his mind. I stared at them as they sat on the couch, discussing the movie. Jasper noticed.

"Well, aren't you going to do it?"

"I will," I said, still feeling happy. "Just not now. I mean, look how happy he seems. I don't want to remind him."

"Whatever," Jasper said, dabbing his brush into more paint. "Just as long as you don't put it off."

I sniggered at this judgement. I wouldn't put it off, I felt too good about it to do so.

* * *

**Keira POV**

I was annoyed. My good fabric that I was going to put around the middle of my dress was ripped – right in half. I was now rummaging through my fabric supply for another piece; I knew that I had at least a bigger piece of this material. When I was half way through it, I heard the phone ring. Since almost everyone was out there, I left it. After a few moments, it was still ringing. I was getting annoyed at this too, so I stumped out of my room. Bella was now sitting with Jasper, watching him paint. Emmett and Rosalie were laughing about something. Edward was in his room being emo or something. So I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said lazily.

"Hello? It's Alice."

"Oh, Alice! It's Keira."

"Keira! Why are you picking up the phone? I thought you would be busy sewing!"

"Yeah I was, then a piece of fabric ripped, then I was looking for more, then no one else was too bothered to do anything about the ringing phone, so I picked it up."

Alice laughed. "So what's been going on over there?"

"Eh, nothing much. Same old. What about you, aye! How's the wedding?"

"It's amazing! It's a total success; the bride and groom have thanked me a million times and so has the guests."

"That's great Alice!"

"Well, there was one fumble. I got the wrong cake order! It was disastrous; I was yelling and screaming at anyone who would listen …"

But now, I wasn't. My attention was now taken by none other than Jacob Black, who had just decided to show himself. He was wearing the weirdest thing to have been stuck in his room; polo shirt, chequered pants, and good shoes. He sulked around the living room for a moment, looking for something, then he found it; it looked like keys. He turned and then noticed me looking. To seem like I wasn't looking at him, I began to nod my head, as if agreeing with whatever Alice was on about at the moment. He seemed to believe it when he walked out the door.

"Keira? Have you been listening to me?"

I sighed. "Truthfully, no. I just saw Jacob."

She scoffed. "I thought you were over him."

"I am! It's just that … doesn't it annoy you that he keeps on slugging around, hiding his face and whenever I look at him it's like an invitation sign to my heart?"

"Well, it's more about you … but yeah, it is annoying."

"I just feel like ending it, you know."

Alice made a noise of agreement, and I heard her being thanked by someone. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"We should confront him," I said as soon as Alice announced her being free.

"Um, what?"

"It seems that when I told him yesterday that I wasn't going to take him back, he didn't get the idea. I think if we _both_ talked to him, it might put some sense into his thick brain."

"But why me? What would I do to change his mind?"

"You've known him for like, well, forever Al! If you told him to back off, he might just do it. Maybe if we got like Edward or Emmett on him too, he might really stop."

"Keira, isn't this a lot?"

"You just said that you were annoyed at his sulking!"

"Yeah but, this just seems more for like, revenge or something."

I considered this. "Well, sort of, but it would _also_ stop him from sulking."

I knew I did it; I convinced her. I knew she didn't like people sulking around especially people she truly cared about.

"Fine! But no Edward or Emmett, just us. I don't want him to feel threatened."

"Yes! Thank you Alice!"

"Ugh, I have to go. The cook has been asking me so many questions now he's badgering me again. Talk to you later, Keira!"

And as I hung up the phone, I felt positively pleased to search for that piece of fabric.

* * *

**Finally finished! Well, I guess you're wondering where I've been for the past ... well … 2 months? I've had so much going on, including computer and internet stuff ups, assignments and my personal life. But it's all good now! I now have time to write and such, so you will be seeing a lot more of me now than the past months, and I do apologize for being really, **_**really**_** late. **

**Again, review on what you liked about it, your thoughts, and what you want to happen next!**


	9. Consequences

**I'll be Your Lover Too.**

**Edward and his mates celebrate the return of Emmett, who has just returned from L.A. for university. He brings along his new girlfriend and her closest friends. Emmett's new girlfriend, the cocky but shy Bella Swan, turns out to be the girl of Edward's dreams … but his best friend's girl. Does she feel the same way? And how will Emmett take this?**

**RATED M FOR THE OBVIOUS REASONS. AU/AT/AH. And I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. It's just one of those things that we can play around with.**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

**

* * *

****A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! Another author note on the bottom, as per usual. Now, let's get started on Chapter 9! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: Consequences **

**Bella POV**

I woke up really, really early. I was surprised that I actually did wake up this early, as I went to bed so late thinking about how I was going to do it. And I _was_. I was feeling better than I've felt in the past few days, because I knew that my problems will finally disappear and everything will go the way I wish.

I sat up, and looked at the time. 6:00 a.m. I rubbed my eyes and got up, gathering my toiletries. I looked up. Emmett rolled over and began to snore quietly. I stared at him for a while. If I was going to miss anything, it would be how adorable he looked when he slept. But I knew I had to do it. And I _was_.

I had a really long shower, going over again and again what I was going to do and how. By the time I walked out, my plan was simple and unexpected; I was going to go up to him and just say it.

I opened my bag to find a heap of clothing that I had worn over the past few days. Seeing as I had heaps of time, I sat on the floor, cleaning it up. From this, I found the perfect clothing to wear, which was good for a break-up. I added my fake glasses that I bought in New York, just to symbolise that I knew what I was doing, and well, it went with my outfit.

I dressed slowly, choosing my shoes carefully until I picked white silvery flats. I grabbed my iPod and went over to the couch. I plugged the earphones in, turned on my favourite song, and lay down. I closed my eyes and began to imagine it happening in action. I walked up to him … I said the words … he agreed … I went to Edward …

Before I knew it, one earphone was pulled out and someone whispered, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

I shot up quickly, pulled the earphones off and looked to see who disturbed me. It was Edward, himself, looking gorgeous as usual. He was smiling at me. "Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it."

As much as this made me feel good, I tried to flatten it down. "Why are you up so early?"

"Early? It's almost 8."

I checked, and it was. "Oh," I said, peering down. "Must've lost track of time."

"Your mind off somewhere else?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Well?" he asked. "Do you wear glasses?"

"No, these are fake." I pulled them off. "Here, try them on."

He took them from me and when his finger briefly touched mine, I felt that spark. It reassured me more that what I was going to do was right. Edward pulled them on, and smiled. "How do I look?"

I laughed. "Like an idiot." Okay, I lied.

He laughed too. "Probably. They look better on you anyway." He handed them back to me.

We stared at each other for what felt like forever, plastered with the same smiling face.

"Breakfast!" called a sing-song voice, and I saw Alice slaving away at the kitchens.

As I got up to go to the kitchen, I saw Jasper showing Keira his finished artwork, Jacob behind a newspaper at the dining table, Rosalie fixing the strap on her shoe and Emmett walked out of the bathroom. I was confused; did I just dose off? Then I realised that I actually spent forever fixing my luggage and choosing clothes, I didn't really notice anything else around me.

It felt strange, sitting on the dining table with everyone. It would normally be only a few people, but now it was everyone. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the ends, Keira, Jasper and Alice on one side, me, Edward and Jacob on the other. Alice put the food on the table, and everyone started to dig in, taking in helpings of sausages and bacon.

The usual breakfast conversation ensued, about what everyone was going to do today and what-not like that. I spaced out for most of it, nodding when I knew someone was saying something important to make it seem I was listening, but I was really thinking about the man on my left. _When_ should I say it? I thought about how, but never _when_ …

"I should be getting the results of my interview today," said Emmett, cutting up his sausage. "If they don't call soon, I'll call them."

"That desperate?" Rosalie said teasingly. Emmett stuck out his tongue at her, and she did at him. I knew everyone was staring at them and in turn at me. I was sort of shocked too, but I knew that I was basically doing the exact same thing. I ignored it, eating the rest of my bacon.

When everyone was finished, Alice gathered up the plates, and everyone else went to do their own thing. I felt sorry for Alice, so I went over to her. "Alice, here, let me."

She looked at me, shocked. "No, no! I'm fine!"

"Alice, you just planned a wedding yesterday and you made us breakfast, it's the least that I could do."

She smiled at me, and then turned to Edward. "See? She helps me out!"

"Well, you fucking won't let me near it!"

Alice and I both laughed. I washed, and even with my arguments, she dried. We talked about everything we could think of, from fashion to celebrities to guys.

When we finished, I saw the perfect target. Emmett was reading the paper that Jacob had. Edward was sitting on the couch, answering questions about his guitar from Rose. Keira and Jasper were playing with his paint, and Jacob was behind a book. We could hide and talk behind the paper …

I strode up to him, full of confidence. "Emmett," I said strongly, but quietly. "We need to talk."

He looked up at me. "Yeah, okay."

I was initially surprised that he didn't seem upset or overwhelmed at my words; well, they normally did in the movies.

As I opened my mouth to say something, 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon began to play out of his pocket. That was classified as our song, even though we've never had sex. He held up a hand to stop me from talking and pulled out his phone.

"Private number," he mumbled, and answered. "Hello?"

The room seemed to have gone totally silent. I looked over at everyone else, and they were all staring at Emmett. The suspense was thick in the air; I knew what this phone call could be. I hoped that it wasn't somehow …

"Yes, this is him speaking."

For some reason, those were the words that crushed my plans.

He nodded and said "mhmm" a few times. Then a wide grin crossed his face. "Yes, that's fantastic news." His voice was still professional-like, even though he was grinning like an idiot. "Yes, thank you so, so much. Good day to you."

He hung up and looked at me; his eyes sparkling in what I thought were tears. Then he yelled at the tip of his lungs, "I GOT THE FUCKING JOB!"

I burst of excitement erupted around me, as Emmett took me in his arms and kissed me hard. To make it seem like nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen, I kissed him back. He hugged me tight.

"Well done," I whispered in his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

He pulled back and looked at me, smiling widely. Then he went to go greet the people around him. I felt Keira come up behind me, and give me the look that said, I-know-what-you-were-about-to-do. I nodded at her in absolute defeat.

After hugging the now quiet Jacob a few times, he said to everyone, "I say we party! Tonight!"

"No, no, no!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. "Not tonight! I have a meeting with my boss, he might promote me, damn it!"

"Alright, alright," Emmett said, his happiness slowly deflating at Alice's words. "Tomorrow then?"

"Deal!" said Alice, louder than anyone else, which was surprising as she was so small. "And I will plan everything! It will be absolutely amazing!" She then bounded off into her room.

Emmett went over to the lounge room, where he proclaimed a video game should be played in light of the events. Keira stayed behind with me, as I stood there, totally lost.

"You're still going to do it, right?" she asked me, turning me around so we could look at each other.

"I-I can't," I croaked.

"What! Why not? I thought you really wanted to! Like, really _needed_ to!"

"I know, I know, but how can I now? He is so happy."

I knew that she was about to say, "by the way he and Rosalie were acting before, it wouldn't deflate his spirits at all," but Emmett just yelled out, "Nothing can stop me from making me feel so happy!"

Keira looked at me sternly. "You will do it eventually, right? Like, maybe after the party?"

I nodded, and she hugged me. We went to go join the boys, cheering them on some racing game, trying to put on my brave face. Oh, what was I to do now?

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Okay," I said loudly, stepping in front of the television screen. The boys emitted a groan.

"Alice, I love you and everything, but can you please _move_?" pleaded Edward. "I'm about to smash Emmett."

Emmett scoffed. "Unlikely. I'm about to smash _you_."

"You know what," I said as Edward opened his mouth. "This is cute and all, how you're playing video games, but we have more serious issues on our hands."

Emmett looked up at me. I was prepared for it – I gave him that pleading look before he could show me his puppy face. He hastily set down his remote and paused the game. All the boys looked over at him, confused, but he simply looked at me, waiting for me to speak. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

I cleared my throat. "Well, as we know, Emmett got his dream job." I paused for a few more jeers and claps on the back. "Since I – and we should all be – busy tonight, the party will be tomorrow night …"

"Why will I be busy tonight?" Jasper asked, putting up his hand like in a classroom. I blushed uncertainly and laughed quietly. "To pick out your outfit of course. Now I have a few ideas for themes. Don't look at me like that Emmett, you know very well every party needs a theme.

"So I have … costume party, Hawaiian party, suit party or we could just go to a club. So, what do we all pick?"

"Well, we just had a party at a club; Hawaiian party doesn't seem appealing …" pondered Emmett.

"So, you want a costume party?"

A breakout of chatter and nods of agreement went Emmett's way.

"How fun would that be!" squealed Keira. "A costume party!"

I looked over at Emmett for approval, and he nodded. The girls cheered.

"Costume party it is!" I said, grinning. "Now, costumes. Either you make up your own themed costume or you pick one out of the hat."

"Picking gives it more edge," Jacob said hoarsely. He cleared his throat, and it was evident that he hadn't properly spoken for a while.

"Okay, everyone agree?" One by one, everyone nodded slowly, obviously perplexed still that Jacob spoke out for the first time in days.

"Right!" I said brightly, trying to bring the enthusiasm back. "Emmett, there's no need for you to pick."

"Why not?" Emmett bellowed.

"Calm down! It's just that your costume is obvious. A lawyer, but with edge, just to make things fun."

Emmett nodded in approval, smiling.

"Okay, I will pass the hat around and everyone pick a paper."

Rosalie was first, so she stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She almost teared it open. "Rock chick!"

Bella was next, sitting on Keira's lap. "Princess?"

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't think of anymore. Just dress up classy or something."

Keira stuck in her hand. "Classic, awesome!"

I got to Edward. "Just wondering, if one of us guys got princess, would we have to dress as one, or a prince?"

"It says princess, not prince," I smirked.

"Luck I didn't get that then," he said, putting his hand into the hat. As he read his, he let out a groan. "Hobo?!"

Everyone in the room laughed. "Sorry," I said between fits of giggles. "Someone had to get a shit one."

I passed the hat to Jasper. "Preppy. That I can do." He winked up at me as I passed the hat to Jacob.

"Fashionable, so what's in style?" he asked, still sounding a bit croaky.

"Yep, that's it." I walked back into the front of the room. "So it's just me now, and I know what it is!"

I pulled out the last tiny bit of paper and read aloud, "Glamerous."

"Of course _you_ get that one," said Edward. "And I get the homeless one."

"Stop being such a KJ!" I said, throwing him the hat. "So, I was thinking girls, going shopping today, to pick out some clothes?"

The girls all bounded up and grabbed their purses. "You boys can continue."

I picked up my purse and joined the girls. "Oh and Edward …?"

"The keys are on the hook."

"Thanks … hobo."

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Edward, pick up your damn controller."

I was brought back to reality. I was quite content, imagining Bella dressed as a princess, _my_ princess, and giving herself to me …

I shook my head out of it, and Emmett took it the wrong way. "Don't you want to play anymore? I was just about to smash you!"

"Yeah, I'm not so much in the mood anymore," I replied, deciding to go with it.

"Please don't tell me that you're cut up because you have to dress up as a hobo."

"I'm not! I'm just not in the mood anymore, like I said."

"Fine, fine."

They started to play again, Emmett's new target being Jasper. Then Emmett's phone began to vibrate.

"Check that for me, will you E?"

I picked up his phone and noticed it was a text message from Alice. Wondering if she's crashed my car or not, I opened it and read it aloud: "By the way, the house is a mess. Clean it if you can, I have a lot on my hands."

"Fuck no! This is my party," said Emmett grumpily, doing violent movements with the controller, almost knocking me out.

"Fine then Mr. Lawyer, I'll do it."

I didn't mind cleaning up. It was sort of good, because I got to get away from everyone else. I decided to start with the kitchen, cleaning every bit of its surface. I would occasionally hear jeers from Emmett and shouts of accusations from Jasper or a hoarse Jacob. I offered him some water, but he ended up knocking it over because he was now copying Emmett's movements, which gave me a bit more work.

After I had cleaned the kitchen and was glad that it was now shiny and spotless, I slouched towards the bathroom, knowing that a mess was before me. This gave me another excuse to just sit there, letting my thoughts go wild.

I had never really thought about it, the prospect of what was happening. I had always seen it as a passing phase, and soon Bella would be out of this house, and I would hardly ever see her, I would end up settling with some Brazilian model. Even when I imagined Emmett standing at the altar, watching Bella walking towards him, it always ends with me ruining it, professing my love for her.

I began to scrub really hard on a particular part of the sink that the paint was coming off. I concealed it by covering it with the bar of soap. I got into the shower, throwing cleaner everywhere and washing it off. As I was doing this, I heard a knock on the door.

"Mind if I intrude?" asked Jasper, stepping in.

"Oh, not at all," I said, accidently pouring water on my jeans. I walked out and tried to dry it.

"Need help?" he chuckled.

"Nah, it'll dry."

"No, I mean about cleaning. Do you want help cleaning?"

"Oh, well if you're up for it. Alice hardly cleans because she's disgusted by the 'mess' we make, and when we clean it it's always terrible."

He laughed, picking up a cloth and starting to clean the tub. We just cleaned for a few moments, when Jasper suddenly said, "Girls are confusing."

"Only realised that now, have we?" I mused.

"No, I mean … I don't know. I'm just surprised."

"At?"

He sighed heavily. "You know, about me and Rose? Well, she seemed so cut up about it, and now she's all over Emmett."

I looked up at him. Sure, that incident at breakfast was obvious, but surely … I felt confused, sort of elated. If Emmett was doing that, my thoughts about Bella were totally sinless …

"Surprised?"

"Huh?"

"You're face sort of just glazed over." He was now looking at me as if he could see through my soul, knowing what I was thinking. It made me feel uncomfortable, and suddenly a little voice in my head said: _you should tell him_.

I turned around and began to scrub again, ignoring this new found voice in my head. It persisted. _Tell him, about Bella. He's her best friend; he might be able to help you_.

_Help me with what_? I shot back.

The voice was now quiet, as if disappeared. I thought about it. Maybe I should tell him, He's the one that knows Bella the most, besides Keira, but that would be just be strange if I talked about Bella with her. This was like … man to man talk.

"I talked about it to him, you know, Emmett," Jasper said conversationally, oblivious to the conflict that was going through my head. "He said that they were just two people, trying to get to know each other better. What complete bullshit."

I turned around to see him scrubbing the tub harder. "You seem to be pretty upset about it," I said pointedly.

"Well, that's only because of Bella. I don't care what Rosalie does, she practically throws herself at any man at any given time. And Emmett, he was known as the player in university. That's why I told Bells not to date him, and she agreed with me, but soon after they got talking something changed in her. I don't know, he still seems the same to me."

"Emmett's sometimes like that," I said, clearing out all the towels and dumping them on the floor. "But I've seen him when he's really into someone. It seemed sort of unrealistic when you see it, but you knew it was true."

Jasper then looked my straight into my eyes. "Is he like that with Bella?"

I could tell from the look he gave me that he truly cared for Bella in just a best friend way, which made me believe fully that he was telling the truth on that night of truth or dare. "No."

Jasper threw the cloth and said bitterly, "I knew it." He turned on the tap and washed away the cleaner. I thought that this was a good time to close the door properly, so that we wouldn't be disturbed or overheard. When he turned the tap off and started to rinse the tub properly, I asked him, "Who do you think is proper for Bella?"

I tried to sound as casual as possible, and I think it worked because he smiled. "I wouldn't have a clue, because she's always gone out with losers, and her heart was almost always broken. Sometimes she just dated them because she wanted to feel loved, but when she realised that I would always be there for her, she started dating people she really liked, or she thought she did." He smirked, getting up to rinse the cloth.

I felt like an idiot and not really convincing, just standing there, so I picked up the towels, put them in the dirty clothing basket and filled up a bucket. I gestured Jasper to move out of the way so I could clean the floor. We both stood in the corners as I poured the water over the floor. We watched it trickle down the drain, and then picked up dirty towels to clean it all up.

As I passed Jasper a towel, he said to me, "You're a good guy, Edward."

I looked up at him, bewildered. "Where did that come from?" I laughed.

"For Bella, I mean."

I could feel myself go hot, and knew that my cheeks were going red. I kept my face down, cleaning up the water around me. When I knew it was safe for me to look up, I said, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know really, I just know you are. I can see it in Bella's face. Whenever she's around you; you're like an infectious disease to her, but only good." He sighed, throwing the towel on the ground.

I felt so hot; I thought my face was going to melt off. We cleaned up the floor in silence, and the rest of the bathroom for that matter. I kept hearing Jasper's voice in my head. I was a good infectious disease. To Bella. Bella Swan. It took a while to register, and I never thought that I would fully do so.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I threw down my controller, making a crashing noise on the coffee table. I put my arms up in the air, while Jacob sunk into the lounge.

"YES! I WON! I BEAT ALL THREE OF YOU!"

"Actually," I heard Jasper's voice say, emerging from the bathroom full of cleaning products in his arms, Edward behind him, covering his face in towels. "Edward declined the offer, so really you only beat two of us."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Whatever, I still beat all of you."

Edward emerged from the laundry, helping Jasper with the cleaning products. "Any clothes you want to wash?"

"Yeah they're all on the floor."

I saw Edward shake his head out of the corner of my eye. Jacob stood up. "Do you mind if I put some of my clothes in?" His voice sounded better.

"Not at all," replied Edward.

So I was left all by myself to pack up the game. By the time Jacob came back I was already flicking through channels. I settled with some random football game, and turned to Jacob. "You're voice sounds better."

He forced a smile. "Yeah, that happens when you hardly speak."

"But why didn't you? I mean sure, you did the wrong thing by Alice and Keira, but you shouldn't have to lock yourself up …"

"I did it because I felt ashamed. I blew my one and only chance with a girl I actually had real feelings for, and now whenever she looks at me, she gives me this terrible look that I just can't stand."

I digested his words. "You have feelings for Keira? For _someone_?"

"You don't have to make it sound so unnatural," he said, squaring his shoulders.

"Sorry, mate. But I think that what you're doing isn't going to make yourself feel better, and it will not catch Keira's attention."

He turned to look at me straight in the eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Well, Keira tells Alice things. And Bella. They tell me that she's sick of you mopping around all the time, and she also thinks that you're pathetic if this is your way of making her feel bad for you."

We sat in silence for a few moments, watching the television but not the program. Jacob finally breathed out, "I blew it."

"Yeah, you did."

Jacob looked at me, bewildered. I shrugged my shoulders. "What else am I supposed to say? You didn't? Because you sure as hell did. But if there's a will, there's a way."

Jacob now looked intrigued. "Meaning?"

"Well, all you need to do is fix it. Just stop crying around like a girl and start acting like you did before, she might actually take notice of you in a different light."

Jacob began to nod his head, but then started to shake it. "What am I kidding, getting advice from you?"

Now it was my turn to look bewildered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't even have a proper relationship with someone without flirting with someone else."

I scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Me and Bella are doing fine."

"That's what _you_ think. That's what _everyone_ thought. But from that incident this morning, and yesterday …"

"What incident? What happened?" I was beginning to get mad.

"You two coming back from the movies all happy and shit, and then you were flirting this morning."

"With WHO?!"

"I think you know who," Jacob replied calmly.

I wished that he had lost his voice. I never actually saw it that way, as if I was deceiving Bella with Rosalie or flirting with her whatsoever. I told this to Jacob.

"Well it awfully seems like you both are."

"I was mad yesterday, and I bumped into her on the street and we went to go and see a movie. She made me feel heaps better, and we got along really well. Isn't that allowed?"

"Well, couldn't Bella make you feel better?"

I hesitated for a moment. "It was about Bella."

"Well, I guess that's your problem, so there's no point judging mine."

He got up, mumbled something about the laundry, and walked off, leaving me feeling dumbfounded.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

We walked out of yet another shop, with our hands full with shopping bags and smiles on our faces. This is just what we need – a girls day out. We were too cooped up in that small apartment, boy troubles on our mind all the time, it was just nice to go out and have some fun.

We had all already picked out our dresses, shoes and accessories. We giggled at how the boys wouldn't be so into it as us, and decided to get something to eat. We decided on Johnny Rockets. We all clambered into a booth, giggling still. I sat next to Alice, and Keira next to Bella. We all opened our menus and began to read.

"Ugh, I really feel like a big fat hamburger," said Keira.

"Me too! I'm suddenly so hungry! Man, I love this place," replied Alice. We all laughed hysterically.

The waiter came around and took our orders.

"I'll have the Original, with a side of chips and Root Beer Float," said Keira.

"I'll have the same, but the Chilli Cheese Burger!" said Alice, giggling at Keira' choice.

"I'll have the Grilled Chicken Breast Sandwich with a strawberry milkshake," said Bella.

"And, I'll have the Grilled Chicken Club Salad with water," I added, handing him my menu.

"A salad?" Alice asked as soon as he left. "Do you know where we are?"

I laughed. "I know, but as a model I have to keep in shape."

"Are you trying to say that we're going to get fat?" Keira was looking at me sternly. I stammered, and she laughed.

"I'm just joking!!!"

We all laughed with her for a few moments. "We should do this more often," said Bella, playing with her fork. "It's good to get out of the apartment for a while."

"This is fun!" agreed her sister. "At least I don't have to see the wet blanket." She and Alice laughed.

"Yeah, Emmett told me something about that," I said. "He said that you wanted him to speak to him or something."

"Yeah, we did, hopefully something will stick into his thick brain -"

"He didn't tell me that."

Even though it was a whisper, and the restaurant was full of talking people, we all stared at Bella, who was picking her nail.

"Bella …" I began, but she cut me off.

"It's just really crazy that he, who practically just met you yesterday, is suddenly your best friend, and me, who is in fact his girlfriend, never tells me anything. It's karma."

"What's karma?" I asked. I looked at the other two, who began to shift in their seats. I knew what it was about, but I didn't want to. It made me feel too uncomfortable.

"Bella …" I began to say again, but she shook her head.

The food came, and we ate in silence, the first silence in a while. We occasionally took food off each other's plates to try. When Bella commented on how good Keira's burger was and Keira made a joke about it, everything went back to normal, but I kept feeling that there was something wrong with the vibe I was now feeling from her.

I had known Bella ever since middle school. Both our mothers were on the parent council, and we used to always tag along to their meetings. We would play outside, just me and her, and when we went into high school, we stuck together the whole time, until I moved. I have never felt this way from Bella, and it made my heart hurt. Bella was one of my greatest friends.

When we finished we chatted for a while about our themes and the boys'. No one dared mention the humour of Edward's theme. When we got the bill, Keira and Alice began to have an argument about who was to pay. I was in no fit state to argue, and it seemed that neither was Bella. They ended up having a race to the counter to see who was to pay. Then it was just me and Bella. The time seemed to be going so slowly.

"Bella, I'm sorry about before," I stated, breaking the silence. "I never knew that he didn't tell you that, and if it would hurt you so."

She started down at the table. "Can you please just clarify one thing for me?"

I sighed a sigh of relief that she wasn't completely mad at me. "Of course, anything."

"Did anything happen between you and Emmett at the movies?"

"What? No!"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No!" I hope she didn't notice my hesitation.

She nodded and smirked. I think she did. She hastily stood up and grabbed her bags, which I saw was a sign that Keira and Alice were back.

"I hate you Alice," said Keira. "Next time, I'm paying."

"Whatever, you're just jealous that the guy accepted my payment and not yours."

"What! No way!"

"Sure, I saw the way you were looking at him."

They bickered all the way back to the car, and never really noticed me and Bella and the silence that was going on between us. They were so distracted that we had to sit in the back seat together, staring out the opposite windows.

* * *

**There's chapter 9! I know that I was late once again, but I will try to make the next one come faster. Make sure you check my profile for outfits! (As you probably have noticed, there is one for every chapter).**

**Please review this and tell me what you think and whether you enjoyed it or not, and your opinion and what you think will happen next. (:**


End file.
